


Habits

by Snapplecaps92



Series: Habits [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom James Sirius Potter, Bottom Teddy Lupin, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top James Sirius Potter, Top Teddy Lupin, sort of cursed child compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapplecaps92/pseuds/Snapplecaps92
Summary: James and Teddy have been secretly dating since James finished Hogwarts. But secrets come out eventually.





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really love this pairing and wanted to write something new for them. This is not beta read so constructive criticism is appreciated! Please let me know your feedback! I'm making this story only 4 chapters but if I get some good ideas or prompts I will write one shots or another multi chapter one following the pairing. Also obviously these characters don't belong to me but JK Rowling- I feel guilty not stating the obvious somewhere.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Nerves 

James had Teddy pinned against the wall of Teddy’s small studio apartment. James’ had been training as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank since finishing Hogwarts a year ago and had just been given a contract for full time employment. He could have taken the job under his Uncle Bill, but chose a position under a different manager to prove himself and not be an easy in based off his name. When he got the promotion, he could have gone anywhere, but he chose Teddy’s.

Teddy wrapped his hands around James’ waist and pushed James slightly to get the leverage to switch their positions. James chuckled and didn’t protest when Teddy pinned him to the wall, in fact he welcomed it by wrapping his arms around Teddy’s neck and kissing him harder. “I knew you’d make it.” Teddy said in between kisses. “What’d everyone say?”

“Came straight here,” James said pulling Teddy by the belt loops and unbuttoning Teddy’s jeans.

Teddy planted his palms on the wall for stability while James shimmied down and pulled Teddy’s pants and boxers off. He chose that moment to lick up Teddy’s prick and give the tip a kiss before returning to his standing position.

Teddy rolled his eyes playfully at his boyfriend’s pushiness and began pulling off James’ clothing. Once James was completely naked Teddy pushed him on to his bed in the corner nook by the window and kissed up his legs to his mouth. He spent minutes worshipping James in kises all over until he was a squirming mess. James was pleading with Teddy in soft breathless words but Teddy continued on, pulling James’ legs over his shoulders so he had better access James’ entrance. Before licking his hole, Teddy kissed the spot under James’ balls that always made him shiver.

He moved his tongue in and out, pushing through the first layer of muscle. “Teddy, Teddy please,” James panted. “I… Teddy!” James moaned out when Teddy replaced his tongue with his index finger. He whispered a lubrication spell, getting his second and third finger slick as they prepped James. When he hit James’ prostate, James clutched the sheets so tight, his knuckles went white.

Teddy stood up and coated his member with enough lube to make it an easy entrance. James smiled as Teddy lined himself up and pushed through the muscles. When they had first began having sex, James had only experienced topping before, making this scenario a more slow and tender moment. But now they knew each other’s limits and their favorites. James loved how they were so versatile together. His exes in the past were all the same and never changed things up. But James loved the different sex he and Teddy shared.

 James pushed his hips into Teddy meeting his thrusts. James felt a neediness in his stomach and pulled his legs off Teddy’s shoulders and wrapped them around his waist. He placed his hand on Teddy’s chest, a silent communication. Teddy smiled and leaned down, kissing James and giving James the opportunity to wrap his arms back around Teddy’s neck and kiss him through the thrusts.

“Fuck, James,” Teddy said into James’ open mouth.

“Close,” James whimpered through the moans. Teddy had found his prostate and had been hammering that spot without slowing down. James felt the fire burn in his gut and before he could say anything else, he started cumming long strips of white that landed on his stomach and Teddy’s. During it, he clamped his muscles down on Teddy’s penis causing Teddy to shake as he climaxed.

They both needed several minutes to catch their breath. James never let go of Teddy who was resting his head on James’ shoulder, still in the same position and still inside of him. James started Kissing Teddy’s forehead which caused the older to laugh and lean up.

“Congratulations Jamie.”

“Thanks.”

***

James and Teddy showered and cleaned up before making dinner and having a comfortable night at home. Teddy had wanted to take James out to dinner, but they both knew the second James’ family knew of the promotion a big party would be held.  Having that to prepare for caused James to want a peaceful and quiet tonight. They ate and lounged around, exchanging soft kisses as they passed each other while cooking or cleaning up after. They sat outside on Teddy’s balcony and watched the hustle and bustle from Diagon Ally below. They were both sitting on two different chairs sharing one small table to rest their feet on, which happened to be tangled together. James loved the balcony because it was made concrete and had privacy so they could sit out there without being completely seen by everyone.

James and Teddy still hadn’t told anyone about their relationship. In all fairness James seemed to think Albus knew, but just wasn’t saying anything. Since Albus’ 4th year, James and he had gotten along much better, both being more patient with one another and James manned up and started sticking up for Albus and Scorpius more at school.

James sat on the balcony and looked at Teddy who had his eyes closed taking in the other noises around them. James loved when Teddy was this relaxed.

_Looking back Teddy and James always had a different relationship than Teddy had with the other Potter siblings. Teddy was the older brother figure for Albus and Lily, but with James they were always best friends._

_Teddy admitted that when James was born he didn’t like him because to a 6 year old, babies were boring. But once James started walking and talking, Teddy admitted that spending time making James laugh and play was fun. When Teddy was 11 and went off to Hogwarts James cried his way into earning a spot in the car so he could say goodbye properly. James held his head high and pretended not to be sad or nervous as Teddy said goodbye to each adult saving the little for last._

_Teddy can still remember James playing with the bottom of his shirt nervous and fidgeting on the balls of his feet when he told Teddy goodbye and to have a good time at school. Teddy knelt down to get eye level with the 5 year old and as soon as he was there James wrapped him in a bone crushing hug, “Don’t forget about me okay?” James whispered in a small, scared voice, on the verge of tears but never passing the threshold._

_“You? How could I forget about my best friend?” Teddy chuckled lightly when James giggled. The adults around them smiled fondly at the exchange. “I’ll write to you guys, so you won’t forget about me.”_

_“I’ll draw you pictures!” James smiled, finally letting Teddy go. That smiled stayed on James’ face as Teddy boarded the train. When he sat in a cabin he looked out the window to see James in his Grandmother’s arms as they both waved with tears in their eyes._

_Over the years James and Teddy’s relationship changed. They talked less and less through letters and pictures because James was getting older and Teddy was busy with school. But during holidays James was always excited to see Teddy. He would have been embarrassed but the girls (and some guys) in his school loved that he was so patient and sweet to the younger boy, that when James rushed to hug Teddy on the platform, he didn’t mind one bit._

_During James’ first year at Hogwarts, Teddy watch and cheered when James was sorted into Gryffindor, doing his best not to hide the disappointment that they didn’t get the one year together in the same house. But when he saw James during rounds looking for him, he hugged James tightly, told him how happy he was for James and reassured him that he would still look out for him._

_But once Teddy left school, dated his cousin Victoire, (and then they broke up), and traveled around the world, James and Teddy saw less and less of each other. It wasn’t until Teddy got a steady job at the Ministry of Magic in their Department of Mysteries , that Teddy was around for more Sunday dinners on breaks and holidays. He had gone almost a year without seeing James, only corresponding through letters until James was 16._

_But when James was 16, just a month or so from 17 years old, Teddy showed up for the first  Sunday dinner  in ages and saw James in a completely different light. It was as if the little buddy he had was gone and a new man stood in front of him. James’ gave Teddy a deep hug which only resulted in Teddy being able to feel just how muscular and strong James had gotten over the years._

_Teddy felt crazy and disgusted with himself when he started having feelings for James. James was his god brother after all and they had been so close. He knew James probably only saw him as an older brother figure._

_It wasn’t until James was 17 years old and packing for his last year of Hogwarts did the truth come out. Teddy was saying goodbye to him, they had been in the small sitting room putting James’ trunk and other items there for the following day. While all the other adults and kids were in the living room and kitchen._

_They had spent most of the summer together (also with James’ siblings of course). But James and Teddy had become closer throughout the summer season. James was nervously pulling on the bottom of his shirt after he placed his broom on top of the trunk. “What’s wrong James?”_

_James turned and moved so he was inches from Teddy. Teddy was only an inch taller than James, but what Teddy had in height, James had in muscle. Teddy could feel James’ hot breath as he began to speak. “This was a fun summer.” Teddy said to release the tension in the room._

_“The best,” James said touching the button on Teddy’s jumper. “Only one way it can end to make it the perfect summer.”_

_“Oh yeah how?” Teddy gulped when James leaned up and kissed him softly. Teddy chased his lips and gave him a thoughtfully long kiss until they heard footsteps. When no one came in they both laughed nervously. Until Teddy sighed in defeat, “We can’t James.”_

_“I’m 17, I’m an adult.”_

_“You’re still in school.” Teddy said stepping back._

_James groaned. “Damn it, I knew this would happen.”_

_“Knew what?” Teddy asked._

_“That you’d freak out because I’ve known you my entire life and you use to give me piggy backs.” James rubbed his face in his palms and exhaled loudly. “Listen Ted, I have never seen you as a brother. You’ve always been my best friend Teddy, even when you weren’t here. And I’ve spent since I was 14 years old pinning after you and sleeping with several blokes and girls just to try and forget that I want to date you.”_

_“Really tons?” Teddy teased._

_“Oy! Shut up.” James laughed lightly._

_Teddy stopped laughing and looked at James seriously. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”_

_James nodded. “I use to hate Victoire because she had you… why do you think I was always interrupting you too. It wasn’t until my fourth year that I learned why I always wanted to punch her. It was crazy.”_

_Teddy smiled and they sat next to each other on the sofa by the trunk. “James you get why we can’t until you’re out of school. This isn’t a no. This is a not right now.”_

_“I know.”James smirked and turned to face Teddy. “Here’s the deal, I know what I want, you may still want to figure that out and that’s whatever,” James said dismissively. “But I want Hogsmeade visits.”_

_“What?”_

_“If we’re not going to date, I at least want to see my best friend over the term. I will even invite Al and Lily… and_ Scorpius _cause he’ll be with Al, to our meet ups. But I don’t want to not see my best friend until Christmas. Deal?” James held out his hand._

_Teddy smiled and shook James’ hand. “Deal”_

_Teddy kept his promise and over James’ last year they wrote to one another and saw each other on Hogsmeade days. Sometimes they were joined by his siblings and cousins a few times it was just them. Their letters weren’t lovey dovey just mostly about what they were up to. Even on their Hogsmeade visits, Teddy spent a lot of time helping James study for his NEWTs at the Hogs Head where it was quieter. And when Teddy’s Gran died, James was there with his family to support Teddy through the toughest day of his life. They didn’t sneak any kisses or act anything other than friends, which was easier than expected._

_Probably because they both knew what was in store even though neither of them admitted it. But when James graduated  and was offered the temporary job at_ Gringotts _and a party was held at the Burrow, everyone celebrated and the younger generation made sure the adults were feeling giddy from the Firewiskey. At the end of the night, James was sitting outside staring up at the stars when Teddy joined him. The few remaining family members and friends had moved inside and were telling stories about the old days and they were out of view._

_“Congratulations James,” Teddy said._

_“Thanks. You know I turned 18 a couple months ago,” James said quietly._

_“I know, I met you in Hogsmeade that weekend to celebrate.”_

_“Yeah, well I have done a lot of growing this year.”_

_“Funny your still shorter than me.”Teddy snickered._

_“Would you shut up!” James laughed and nudged Teddy in the stomach with his elbow. “I’m trying to be smooth here!”_

_Teddy pulled James in and kissed him. At first it was just lips, but then James leaned into Teddy and brought his hands to both sides of the older’s cheek. Their kiss intensified before they heard huge a bag from the house and moved apart. When they realized it was nothing, they both laughed._

_“Want to go out after work this week?” Teddy asked casually. “There’s a nice pub not too far from_ Gringotts _.”_

_“I’d like that.”_

 

And somehow they ended up here. It had been just shy of a year and they had spent the year learning about themselves and what a relationship meant. While James may have been a serial dater before his 7th year, he found this committed relationship intriguing. There was only one issue.

“You know, it’s been a year, and I’m now settling at work. What are your thoughts about telling my parents?”

Teddy opened one eye and peered at James. He didn’t reply at first and just took a deep breath and tapped his fingers on the arms of the chair. “I don’t know Jamie.”

James nodded and felt his cheeks heat up. He always got emotional when having this conversation and the last thing he wanted to do was fight on this good day. He grabbed their empty cups and went back inside to refill them. He didn’t expect Teddy to follow but he did and sat on the bed while James fiddled around in the kitchen. “Jamie.”

“It’s fine.” James said sternly. “It’s fine. Just forget I brought it up okay?” James had now entirely forgotten about the cups and bottle of soda he had on the table, and had begun washing the dishes.

Teddy came up behind him and wrapped his arms around James’ waist and rested his chin on James’ shoulder. “I just want to figure out how to do it right James. And each time I think about it I see an issue of timing, that’s all.”

James didn’t turn around but his hands froze. “What’s wrong with now?” His question was so quiet. It was times like this, when James showed so much vulnerability that Teddy saw a glimpse at the young Jamie Potter. He always saw them as two different people. But right now, he could see how some habits don’t ever go away.

“Things are good right now James. I don’t want anything to ruin that if things don’t go well.”

“But they might be okay with this,” James replied.

“And if they are, I’ll by you season tickets to the Cannons for all the trouble I’ve put you through.”

James pursed his lips out and turned towards Teddy, causing Teddy to step back a few steps. James’ hands were soapy as he pointed at Teddy. “Fine, but I want good seats Edward Lupin. No nosebleeds.”

Teddy laughed and moved in for a kiss. “Deal.”

***

James woke up his favorite way. In Teddy’s arms, on the small, full size bed. Teddy refused to get a bigger one until he moves, which he has not plan on doing for a while, as far as James can tell. But as much has he wished Teddy had a large fluffy king size mattress, there was something nice about being close to someone when sleeping. 

James still lived with his parents. He wasn’t ready to live on his own, since he didn’t know if he’d have a job after those training months and he never discussed living with Teddy because he was worried it would feel rushed. Some nights he went home, other nights he claimed to be sleeping at Teddy’s. It wasn’t a complete lie, they did sleep, but when his parents made the assumption he slept on Teddy’s sofa, James never corrected them. It wasn’t that his parents obsessed over everything he did or coddled him. They just never let things go and always had a million things to say. It was easier to keep everything private. It was a Friday night after all, and no one expected James home that night anyway.

James looked over at the clock and saw 9:30am. He sat up and swung his legs off the bed to wake up. He was stark naked after they had kitchen sex and fell asleep last night. In the kitchen Teddy didn’t use any lube, so when he woke up, James was sore. He winced when he moved on the bed.

“You okay?” He heard Teddy say, his voice gruff with sleep.

“Yeah,” James leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

“No you’re not. You’re wincing.” Teddy sat up and reached for his wand and accio’d some healing salve. “Here, I bought some the other day so the ingredients are fresh and work faster than our old one.”  Teddy insisted James put on some on to sooth the tender muscles. James being the ever flirtatious imp, pouted for Teddy to do it.

“Please,” James said in a soft voice, walking over and straddling Teddy in bed, grateful that Teddy was sitting up against the headboard with a pillow. “You’re always so gentle and I miss places.” James said in Teddy’s ear. “Please?”

“I’m sure you’ll manage.” Teddy teased.

“No,” James’ said nuzzling his nose. “I need you,” he wined seductively.

Teddy chuckled and took the tube of lotion. He applied it to on his fingers and began rubbing the skin against James’ hole. James of course, made sexy moans and hummed in Teddy’s ear as he braced himself up with his arms around Teddy’s neck, so Teddy had easy access. “That better?”

“No,” James pouted.

“No?” Teddy said applying more to his fingers.

“I need it inside.”

“Oh do you?” Teddy smiled and began kissing James softly.

“Yeah,” James whispered sucking on Teddy’s bottom lip. “I’m sore inside too.”

Teddy kissed James with a bit more pressure and moved his kisses to James’ neck. He put one finger in and rubbed along the muscles. “How’s that baby?” James flushed under the pet name. Only Teddy has ever been able to give him a pet name, he downright refused with his past partners.

“Good.”He grinded against Teddy’s member.

“Stop it,” Teddy said sternly. “This is just to help you be less sore.”

“It’s not my fault,” James said humming and gyrating his hips against Teddy again. “Your fingers are reminding me of something else.”

“James,” Teddy said breathlessly when James grabbed Teddy’s penis and started stroking it. Teddy pulled his finger out and before James could complain, Teddy inserted two with lotion around them. James rocked on Teddy’s fingers gently until they hit his prostate. He picked up the pace of his rubbing and rode Teddy’s fingers shamelessly. This time Teddy came first, cumming all over each other’s chests.

Before Teddy could remove his fingers the door of the apartment giggled and the heard knocking. “Teddy! It’s me! Let me in?” They both froze. It was Victoire.

“What is she doing here?” James said through his teeth. When Teddy shook his head confused and admitted he had no idea, James hopped off Teddy, throwing him his wand to magic up the mess and run into the bathroom.

“Come on Teddy, I really have to use your bathroom! I swear I drank like 5 cups of tea this morning!” Victoire said outside the door. James ran back out panicking. He grabbed a long shirt. It was one of those times that he hated Teddy’s small apartment. Teddy had no closets just wardrobes and storing shelves. James threw on the oversized shirt by his feet and ran onto the balcony behind him just as Victoire unlocked the door with her wand. “Sorry Teddy.” James could hear her say. James sat with his feet up on the chair in the corner of the balcony away from the door, hidden from the inside.

Thanks to the windows being open James was able to hear everything. He heard Teddy shuffling around grabbing the clothing from the kitchen that they had threw off last night.

“Thanks!” Victoire said running out of the bathroom.

“What brings you by Vic?” Teddy said calmly. James closed his eyes tightly shut willing the jealousy away. Victoire had always been a sore subject for them. She broke it off with Teddy a few years back to find herself. She expected him to mope and wait but instead he lived life too and to James’ happiness explored his bisexuality more. Victoire had approached Teddy several times since James was 16 but he continued to decline her invitations.

“I was just dropping by because I was going to run some errands and I told Aunt Ginny I’d invite you to the surprise party for James. “

“Surprise party?” Teddy inquired. “For the promotion?”

“How did you know? Victoria laughed. “Have you seen James?”

Teddy began to stutter and James heard footsteps. “Anyway,” Victoria continued. “James never went home last night, but Al said that James stopped by saying he would be out for the night. Any who, the wanker never told his parents about the promotion, but my dad told them thinking they knew last night when he stopped for tea, and now the whole family knows and wants to surprise him tomorrow.”

James was confused. He never spoke to Albus… but then again Albus has convered for him when he’s stayed out all night before without a warning. Just so his parents do not out in aurors looking for him.

“What time tomorrow?”

“He’s suppose to be helping Grandpa Weasley with organizing his garage full of muggle rubbish at noon. They want to surprise him then.”

“I’ll be there.”

“Gre- Teddy?” Victoire said suddenly. “Why is James’ uniform on the floor by your sofa.”

“Oh that? Yean, he stopped by last night. And spilled something on it. So I gave him a change of clothes.

“So you did see him?”Victoire’s voice was unreadable.

“For a bit.” Teddy said quickly. “Anyway thanks for stopping by-“

“Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some lunch with me. We could go to our old café near Ollivanders.” Now James could hear the flirt in her voice and he clenched his fists.

“I can’t today Vic.” Teddy said. He could here Teddy open the door. “But thanks again for letting me know about the party. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

James rested his head on his knees as he sat curled in the chair waiting for Teddy to give him the okay. He heard Teddy open the balcony door, but was still frustrated so he stayed still.

He felt Teddy rub his thumb against James’ cheek. “Hey.” Teddy said softly kneeling down. James unraveled his legs and stretched his arms giving the best fake smile her could. “I’m sorry about that.”

“I know,” James said leaning into Teddy and resting his forehead on Teddy’s shoulder. “If she found out first we’d be fucked.”


	2. Aggression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of recovering from a terrible fight, James and Teddy think about their past and future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As stated last chapter this is not beta read, so I apologize for mistakes, and constructive criticism is appreciated. If you have any prompts for this pairing that you would like me to make feel free to share. Like I said, this is a short take on this part of their relationship, but I my make one shots off of this too. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Aggression

James stumbled through the floo with his heart still beating twice as fast as it should and his fists still clenched. Teddy and James had an argument not too shortly after Victoire left. In all honesty James was not even sure how it escalated that quickly. Their fight was awful and James ended up at home.

He heard his family in the kitchen, it was still morning after all. He could smell the coffee and bacon being made.  When he entered the kitchen, his parents both yelled, “well look at who it is!”

Sure Ginny and Harry were disappointed to hear the news from someone other than James. But they jump up and give him a hug, congratulating him. Ginny did not let go and kissed his forehead. “I knew you could do it! I’m so proud of you!”

“Yeah, James, great job!” Lily said saluting him with her cereal spoon.

“Round of drinks on me when you come to the Hogs Head, yeah?” Albus added. Since Albus had graduated he has been working at the Hogs Head. Over his schooling he developed a strong relationship with the owner, Mila, who took over for Aberforth when he retired. Mila was a little older than his parents and had taken Albus under her wing, making him her protégée. He had assisted her in updating the pub and had helped her revamp the entire menu in his last year at Hogwarts. He loved his job and felt at peace with it. H was happy even if some family members wanted more from him.

“I’d like that man, thanks,” James added.

They all sat and ate breakfast together, even Lily stayed to hear about James’ promotion and how he found out about it. But after twenty minutes, Harry and Ginny went upstairs. Albus was still drinking his coffee and Lily walked over to the doorway until she was sure their parent’s door was closed.

Once they could hear the footsteps upstairs she smirked and spun her chair around so she was sitting on the chair backwards, her arms crossed. “So, you and Teddy go to a fancy restaurant or just have a night of shagging?”

“Lily!” Albus and James yelled simultaneously.

“We agreed Lily!” Albus said through his teeth.

“How…” James began to say with his eyes wide, looking around to make sure no one could hear them.  He felt his cheeks heat up and the nervous twitch in his hands.

 “How long have you two known? How did you find out!” James said panicking.

“Oh shhh, don’t worry. I’ve just had this hunch because you two make eyes at each other when you think no one is paying attention. I’ve had my suspicions but I didn’t really become set on the idea until a week ago. I harassed Al about it last night” Lily said looking at her fingernails. “I should paint these for the party tomorrow.”

“LILY!”

“Oh I already know about it, just pretend I don’t …. When did you find out?” James asked, still focused on how they got caught.

 “I’ve known since your graduation party.”

“What? That long?” Lily streaked. “And you never told me!?” Lily crossed her arms and pouted.

“How did you- we…”

“James don’t worry, only I saw you that night. No one else seems to have any idea. I only caught you two because I went outside to get you that night. But I tripped over one of the garden gnomes and fell. When I fell, I saw you and Teddy off to the side snogging.”

Albus stared at his brother for a few minutes. James knew he looked scared and embarrassed, but then he sighed in relief. He didn’t need to hide anymore and after this morning, he needed this. “Promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I haven’t yet have I?” Albus smiled trying to comfort his big brother. Yes they did not always see eye to eye and even though they get along much better, they aren’t best friends. But James was hoping that would continue to improve now that they were both out of school and living at home.

“I’m not,” Lily added this time losing her sass and looking sincerely at her brother. “Does he make you happy?”

James smiled wide. “Yeah, he does. We are just waiting until the right time to tell everyone, you know?”  He felt guilty saying that final thought. Especially after this morning.

“We do James,” Albus said looking at Lily who nodded quickly. James started picking his cuticles.

“And it’s complicated enough with him being Dad’s god son, but Victoire has not made it any easier.” James added, feeling himself loosen up a little.

“Ugg tell me about it!” Lily said, “She’s always all over Teddy! I want to smack her.”

Albus and James laughed as Lily did impressions of their least favorite cousin. Honestly, between her and Uncle Percy, it was a tossup of who they had more trouble being around. Albus filled James in about last night and the siblings talked about Teddy and James’ relationship until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the floo rumbling.

James could hear Harry and Teddy talking in the living room, the hair on his arm started to stand. “Look who that is,” Lily said wiggling her eye brows.

“Lily!” James whispered. “Seriously you can’t do that!”

“Okay, okay,” she said holding her hands up in the air. When Teddy walked through the door with Harry close behind, Lily got up and did her usual jump into Teddy’s arms so he would swing her in a circle. She may be going into her sixth year at Hogwarts in a few weeks, but she was still very innocent and childish at times. Teddy was always another big brother to her, in fact James was convinced she liked Teddy better than Albus and him combined.

“Lily,” Harry laughed. “Give Teddy a chance to walk in the door.”

They watched as Teddy said hello to everyone and began a casual conversation with the family. Ginny came down a few minutes later as Harry was talking with Teddy about the stores they’d be heading to today.

James hated that Teddy wasn’t making eye contact. When they started to talk, Teddy would address him and act causal, but James knew it was just for show.  At one point, while Harry was getting the last minute things he needed, it was just James, Albus and Teddy in the kitchen. Albus and Teddy were carrying a conversation about Albus’ work and Teddy finally looked over to Teddy. “Hi.” Teddy sighed lightly. “You okay?” James wanted to flip the table over. Especially now that he knew Albus was someone they didn’t have to cover for. James could have responded and said that his morning was fine and it would have played normal.

But he didn’t. “Albus figured it out. We don’t have to pretend. You know how my morning was.” James said leaving the kitchen and heading up to his room.

James’ room was nothing out of the ordinary. Since moving back home, he had gotten rid of a lot of stuff that cluttered the space. Now he had his desk that only had some papers he needed to read and fill out for work. His dresser had pictures and his walls were bare. They use to be covered in posters of Gryffindor and The Chudley  _Cannons_  .  His dresser was the most detailed only because it had his favorite photos on top. There was one of him and his parents at Kings Cross Station for his first year of Hogwarts. There was a photograph of him with all his cousins at the Burrow during Christmas, one of his last years at school. They were all in their Weasley sweaters that their grandmother made that year.  One was of him with his Aunt Luna wearing obnoxious outfits. He wasn’t sure what it was for, he was only 5 at the time. But he could still remember them running around searching for something. The photograph was taken of them laughing and looking through spectacles. He had another one of him with his siblings. It was a few weeks after Albus’ time turner incident and there was a celebration going on in the Gryffindor Common room. They usually did not invite Albus even though they invited Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students. This time James invited Albus and Scorpius. It was awkward but they came and Albus tried to open up and be social. He had been sitting on the sofa with Lily when James came behind, wrapped his arms around their shoulders and cousin Hugo  took the picture. _“Albie’s first party!”_ James teased. Albus had rolled his eyes but didn’t look bitter at all for once. It was James’ first victory with his brother. There was even a photograph of him with Albus and Scorpius from last summer during their annual beach trip with the entire Weasley family. They were lounging on the shore, basking in the sun when his mother took the picture just as lily dumped cold water over them.  The last two pictures on his desk however were of him and Teddy. The first one was of James when he was no more than 6 years old. It was the summer after Teddy’s first year at Hogwarts. Teddy’s grandmother had taken the photograph and James got it after she died. It was of James on a miniature broom, and Teddy next to him making sure he didn’t fall. Teddy wanted to bring a present for James since he missed his birthday that year and when James opened it that Sunday dinner all he wanted to do was fly. But once he got on, James became so afraid. He hated the height, but didn’t want anyone to know.

_“It’s okay,” Teddy said. “See you’re not too high.”_

_James could only nod. He focused and followed Teddy’s directions, and started moving slowly in the air. The broom could only go about 5mph, and was only a few feet off the ground. As it moved, James’ almost started crying. “I’m going to fall Teddy.”_

_“No you’re not buddy, your okay see?” Teddy said moving his arms closer to show James he had him if he lost his balance.  “I’m right here.”_

The final photograph was Teddy and James just a month after they started dating. They were seeing the Cannons play in Ireland. It was their first trip together as a couple. Teddy even bought his first magical tent instead of borrowing Dad’s or Uncle Ron’s. It was not the largest one and it was quite small, but with Teddy’s transfiguration skills, they were able to do a lot with it. The picture was of him and James at the arena, Teddy’s arm was wrapped around James. They had asked the woman with her family to take the picture for them.

James stared at the photograph remembering their trip together.

_Their relationship had been pretty new and vanilla up to that point. They hadn’t had sex. Well they had blown each other once before but that was a firewiskey night and they remembered but didn’t. They were taking their time getting to know each other as a partner versus the person they had spent their childhood with. James and Teddy had went to the pub a few days prior with old schoolmate’s of Teddy’s where, in a drunken sate, Teddy’s best friend Dimitri reminisced about their sexcapades with the locals back when they visited Egypt after graduation. It was that night that James came clean about his experiences. Teddy had invited him over for coffee after the pub, which usually became a heavy make out session, maybe some fondling, and then James either slept there or went home. But that night, as soon as Teddy leant into kiss him as they sat on the sofa, he blurted out. “I’ve never bottomed before!”_

_“What?” Teddy said, caught off guard by the outburst. James felt his body instinctively trying to become smaller._

_“I’ve… I’ve never bottomed before with a man. Only ever … you know.”_

_“But all that bragging you did on your 18 th birthday?” Teddy asked perplexed. _

_“Yeah,” James felt his cheeks heat up. “I purposely didn’t give details. I just wanted to look cool in front of you when all my friends brought it up.” James had been so afraid to tell Teddy about it. It was complicated. He was by no means a virgin and he had been with a handful of people before his 7 thyear. Once Teddy became an option and they talked about waiting to date, James focused solely on school and friends, not chasing blokes.  He was suddenly afraid Teddy would think of him as too innocent or too young. “I would have, but they just assumed I was a top, and then I didn’t… well it didn’t seem like a good idea after that so…”_

_“You didn’t tell them what you wanted?” Teddy asked softly._

_“Teddy most of the time it was quickies in unaccompanied closets and secrete passage ways. There wasn’t much time to talk.”_

_“Yeah, your right.” Teddy said lightly. “Okay.” He shrugged his shoulders and went to kiss James._

_“You’re not, I don’t know, mad or something.”_

_Teddy’s eyes went wide. He looked as if James’ question was the most surprising thing he had heard. Teddy shook his head. “Of course not.”_

_Two days later they were off to Ireland but because of their work schedules they could only go that Saturday instead of spending both Friday and Saturday night. They got settled and then went to the game. Even though the Canons lost, James had a blast. They couldn’t walk around like a couple, but it was still special. Teddy would make any excuses to touch him. If a crowd or person was walking by, he’d wrap his arm around James’ waste to pull him out of the way, but as he did it, he’d tap on James’ side which always caused James to squirm, he was ticklish after all. Teddy and he walked around trying all the bizarre food vendors had stationed in the common grounds around the arena. And when the fans started playing music and dancing, James and Teddy sat and listened to the music playing. Even though it had began raining everyone stayed out to celebrate and enjoy, so they did too._

_When they got back to the tent they were all muddy and sweaty. James took a shower and then Teddy did. James didn’t realize he was pacing after he changed into his sweatpants and tank top to sleep in. He was nervous. He wanted tonight to be their first time together. It was a perfect place after all and the room inside the tent was more luxurious than either of their bedrooms. Teddy admitted he got the smaller tent because he could afford the luxuries it would create versus getting a bigger tent that could expand more if needed. It had satin sheets and a large bed with fluffy pillows. It felt like a cloud._

_James finally stopped pacing when Teddy walked into the room, drying his hair with his towel in just flannel pajama pants. The water droplets were falling from his hair and gliding down his chest. James got hard instantly. Things had never felt this complicated before. Things were easy as a top, at least for James, he just went with the flow in the past.. But it was easy and spur of the moment and… well simple and careless. This, this wasn’t easy. While Teddy didn’t make a big deal about the fact that James had only topped, there was still some hesitancy on James’ part. Teddy was older and had already spent time worrying about being too old for James in the past, would this bring him back to the moments? Would he think James’ was too vulnerable? Would he hold back? Would he think James was too innocent or immature for a real relationship? Would it hurt? Would Teddy stop mind way through out of fear of hurting him? This was Teddy, he wanted it to be perfect._

_“Get out of your head,” Teddy said, striding forwards and wrapping his arms around James’ waist. “If you keep picking at your cuticle you’re going to bleed.” James looked down and saw that he had been unconsciously picking at his fingers. James shrugged and tried to play it off dismissively._

_“So what do you want-“ Teddy started to say before James caught Teddy’s lips and began kissing him. James ran his tongue along Teddy’s lips, silently asking for permission. Teddy opened his mouth and their tongues danced around. Unlike in the past, it wasn’t really for dominance, but just to explore the other. James felt Teddy push him a few feet so he collapsed on the bed as soon as the back of his knees his the mattress. James laughed and scooted back so he was laying on the bed, prompted up on the pillows. James pulled Teddy down so they were kissing again and James ran his hands through Teddy’s damp hair. When he tugged on his affectionately the brown hair started to turn chestnut color. James fiddled with the knot in Teddy’s sweatpants when Teddy stopped him. “Nope,” he said firmly swatting James’ hand away._

_James froze and Teddy kissed his lips and down his jaw and up to his ear. Teddy’s breath was hot and his voice was rough.  “I’m not them Jamie, I want your opinion. I wanna hear you tell me what you want.” Teddy nibbled on James ear for a second. “Whatever it is don’t hold back. Okay?”_

_James had to take a breath. A breath to stop himself from breaking down. Was this really happening? Not only was he about to have sex with the man he’s been pining over for years, but that same man is thinking of James first? It wasn’t until Teddy’s words slipped out that James realized how his other experiences were superficial. They weren’t this. James began to tremble as he realized foreplay with Teddy was going to be safer and more enjoyable that his past shags combined._

_“I want,” James said licking his lips, becoming more confident and turned on. “I want you to kiss me and let me take those off.”_

_Teddy smiled mischievously and bought his arms to James’ side, basically planking across James so James could untie and lower them. As Teddy pulled them off his feet, James sat up and pulled off his town tank top and shimmied out of his pants, discarding them somewhere across the room. He didn’t care how fast he was going or how it must have looked. He mauled Teddy with kisses who reciprocated and bucked up against James as James wrapped his legs around Teddy’s waist._

_“I want you inside me,” James whispered, taking a moment to pause and slow down. He slowly reached down maintaining eye contact with Teddy while he grabbed Teddy’s erection. He didn’t tug on it, just softly rubbed his hands along it. Teddy shivered and groaned. The reaction caused James’ erection to become painful. “You have to talk too,” James said nuzzling Teddy’s cheek while the older caught his breath._

_Teddy laughed, sweat already building in his hairline, his hair turning maroon as James tugged once on his penis. Teddy moaned and hissed with pleasure. “You’re sexy you know that?” Teddy asked, before James could make a comment Teddy answered his own question. “That was dumb of course you do.” They both laughed, more breathlessly than either of them cared to admit. Teddy got off of James and began shifting. His face was close to James’ lips. “Tell me what you need okay?”James rolled his eyes. “I’m serious Jamie. This can be-“_

_“I know I know, okay?” James started to become defensive, knowing what Teddy was going to imply.”I’m not a virgin Teddy!”_

_Teddy narrowed his eyes and James began to panic that he ruined the moment. Teddy brought his hand up to hold James’ chin. It wasn’t a tight grip. “Stop,” Teddy said. “Stop, I know you’re not a virgin. I know you’re not fragile. I know you’re definitely not innocent. So stop being a prat and promise me your going to be honest so I can go down on you and finger fuck you until you’re ready for me ,without having to worry if your suppressing pain.”_

_James mouth hung open, Teddy had never been that crude and even that was not much, but it elicited fire through James’ body. James leaned forward and kissed Teddy inhaling each Teddy’s breath. He exhaled all the tension and gave in to Teddy’s warmth. “I promise.”_

_As Teddy kissed down James’ abdominal, James felt like he was on one of those muggle roller coasters. The ones that are tall and have several loops. He felt like the moment before the rollercoaster starts and your sitting, strapped in, dangling your legs, your heart racing in anticipation, and your hands shaking in fear._

_Teddy’s fingers grazed over James’ penis but made themselves comfortable right at the base of James’ hole. Teddy shifted and made himself comfortable between James’ legs. James’ felt Teddy’s breath against the tip. James could feel the slickness on Teddy’s fingers and moaned when he realized Teddy had done windless and wordless magic to lube them up._

_James sat up on his elbows and nodded. Teddy smiled and leaned down. James, felt the heat of Teddy’s mouth. James focused on the wet sensation surrounding him, until he felt the pressure of Teddy’s slick finger pushing it._

_James let out a light, breathless moan at the intrusion. Teddy used his finger to explore and James adjusted to it. James had fingered himself before but, as to be expected, this was nothing like it. Teddy pulled the finger out and added another. James tensed feeling the sting and screwed his eyes shut and arching his neck so he was facing the ceiling. Teddy didn’t move his fingers, but pulled off of James’ cock with a pop. “Breath and relax around them.”_

_James took a deep breath. “Okay.”_

_“Want me to stop.”_

_“NO!” James said finally looking back at Teddy. “No, just… keep going. I like it.” James admitted._

_Teddy kissed his hip again before taking him back in his mouth. James admired how Teddy’s tongue worked his cock. James started grinding his hips down on Teddy’s fingers and even lifted his legs more so Teddy had a better angle. Teddy moved with James and kept his mouth around him, unfazed when James’ cock hit the back of his throat .Teddy moaned around his penis as suddenly James felt a touch of pleasure that he never experienced before. “Holy Shit!”He moaned and Teddy hit his prostate again. James tapped Teddy’s forehead with a finger. Without having to elaborate Teddy got the message and pulled off of James’ mouth again. This time he kissed James’ thighs. James became nervous about finishing to soon, but then Teddy added a third finger and let out a hiss._

_It felt like fire and daggers. He could feel his muscle stretching and even with the extra lubrication Teddy added in between, he felt the pain. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath. “Baby, breath.”_

_James flushed at the pet name. He hated those nicknames in the past, but this felt…right and normal. “Teddy, babe, I – ahhh” James yelled when Teddy’s figures hit the bundle of nerves again. Teddy smirked as James moaned. “Want you  now.”_

_Teddy pulled out his fingers gently and reached for his own cock. James sat up some more and grabbed Teddy’s hand to stop him. James whispered the lubrication spell and rubbed his own hand on Teddy’s member to get it nice and slick. Teddy bit back a moan and used his clean hand to cup James’ cheek. “What way do you want this? Might hurt less if you’re on your stomach.”_

_“Like this,” James said. “Like this,” he repeated, grabbing Teddy’s face and kissing him firmly on the lips. James laid back and rested his head on the pillow as Teddy adjusted his body so James’ legs were over his shoulders. Teddy laid him back down and as they kissed brought James’s legs higher on his waist. ._

_Teddy slowly pushed in and James’ body tightened all over. Teddy moaned into the kiss but stayed gentle and slow. The pain was not as bad as James expected, but it still hurt and a small hiss escaped his mouth. The fullness was new and he liked it. He took a deep breath. Teddy wasn’t moving yet, giving James a minute to adjust and James was lost in thought. Teddy was inside of him. Teddy. The man he had dreamed about topping him since he was 14 years old. The man he had pinned over for years and never thought he had a chance. Teddy. Teddy was holding him close, Teddy was kissing his bare skin, and Teddy was the one stretching him wide, taking him perfectly._

_Teddy stayed still, kissing James. But when James gave him the okay, he began rocking back and forth, in and out, at a steady pace. Teddy leaned back up and held James’ legs a little higher so he could hit the sweet spot. James started moaning loudly and making incoherent babbles each time Teddy’s hit his prostate. Teddy was biting his bottom lip and making grunts. James could not ant help but feel pride. He was the reason for the sounds coming out of Teddy._

_“Teddy, Teddy I’m close.” James finally managed to say._

_“Come baby,” Teddy moaned out._

_Teddy kept applying the pressure and James felt the heat growing in his abdomen. Teddy was thrusting into him at such a quick pace and they were so close together that James didn’t need to touch himself in order to cum._

_James screamed out when he climaxed and pulls Teddy down to kiss him, so the older can capture the moans in his mouth. Teddy is close, James can tell by the pace he’s set and his erratic breaths. James feels overly sensitive and a rush of emotions all at once. James’ leaned down and clenched around Teddy’s cock. Before he could process what he meant to say, James pulled Teddy’s head close to his. “You’re the reason. You’re the reason I waited. I wanted you. I wanted this.”_

_Teddy’s arched his head back after hearing James’ words and Teddy moaned louder than James thought he could, and yelled James’ name. They were holding each other close and Teddy was still inside of him. They were out of breath and sticky. They just held each other close without saying a word to each other for a few minutes. Finally Teddy grabbed his wand and cleaned them up quickly. They turned so they were lying side by side; James was as close to Teddy as possible, nuzzling the older’s nose._

_When they finally looked at each other in the eyes, James blushed and Teddy cuped his cheek. Before he could say anything James’ asks. “How was that?”_

_Teddy chuckled, “Do you really have to ask?” James looked away and Teddy kissed him softly. “It was amazing James.”_

_“I know,” James said arrogantly, but he bit his lip after and Teddy laughed._

_“So modest.” They laughed together and James cuddled into Teddy._

 

James shook his head, focusing back on the present moment in his bedroom and not of that night. He put the picture down and moved over to his desk to sit. He sighed and rubbed his face into his palms.

There was a knock on the door and Albus opened it. He stood there for a second and all James could do was stay frozen. There was no other way to explain it. His heart hurt and he felt vulnerable and scared after the fight they had this morning. He was angry and tired of hiding, but he also understood.

“Hey Jamie,” Albus said shutting the door. “Teddy and Dad left.” When James didn’t responded all sighed. “He looked something awful when you left. I thought he was going to run after you but dad walked in.”

James sighed and sat up. “We usually fight better than this you know.”

Albus sat on James’ bed and stretched out making himself comfortable. “Oh yeah?”

James nodded. “This morning was a shit show after Victoire barged in.”

“She knows?” Albus said wide eyed.

“No, dear god, then the whole family would be summoned for one of her hysterical tantrums.”

“Then what is it. You know you can tell me mate. You don’t have to bottle it up. You guys may be a secret but you don’t have to work this out alone.”

James looked at his brother and saw just how mature he had become. He had no baby features anymore. His face went from chubby to toned and his hair was short because he handled food and drinks all day. James sighed and started to explain what happened.

***

Teddy and Harry went at least every other week shopping for any needed items and to have lunch. It was just something Harry always did with Teddy and they continued it even now. They sat down at a muggle diner after going to the stores and running errands.

“How’s your grandmother’s house coming?” Harry asked after they got their food.

“It’s going. I didn’t realize it would take so much time, but they finally opened up the first floor, now it’s just changing appliances.” Teddy had let his grandmother’s house sit for months. He just couldn’t bear with the idea of being in the house without her. But he liked knowing that he owned a home that was spacious and peaceful. After talking to his friends and James, he decided to use some of his savings to remodel the house, update it and make it a home that he would still feel safe in, but not feel like he grew up in it. Demitri’s cousin was a squib, only a few years older than them and owned a construction business. He was doing a beautiful job on the two story house. So far they had taken the first floor which had the sitting room, kitchen, bathroom and living space all closed off, and made it an open floor plan. Upstairs, they updated the three bedrooms with new windows and paint. They made the master bedroom smaller so they could give it its own bathroom. Teddy had always wanted to have a room that felt more like a private suite.  During the winter holiday, Teddy and the Potter’s, helped him go through the attic and Teddy added a shed in the back yard to move the boxes into. They cleared the attic and he was able to see how large the space was. There was enough room to add a luxury bathroom, make a designated sitting area, and a sleeping space.

“Do you know what you want to do with it?” Harry asked.

Teddy took a minute. He couldn’t say what he really wanted to. That would go well. _About that, I want to ask your son to move in there with me._

Of course Teddy wanted to live with James, he thought about it often. Every time James left his apartment, or every night he stayed over the Potters because dinner ran late and he slept in his own room across the hall, he thought about how much he wanted James with him. The changes Teddy was making, was to make it comfortable and their style. He just hadn’t had the nerve to ask James.

Not only that, but it was a big house. Growing up, he had always imagined getting a huge house with the Potter siblings and maybe even a few Weasley cousins. He was the oldest after all and he imagined his house to be the go to for his younger relatives when they were in need. He never thought he’d be doing it this soon or with his childhood home.

“I’m not sure yet. I won’t be selling it.”

“Good,” Harry said, “I never sold Grimmauld Place. But it’s there for anyone who needs it. I usually use it as a safe house for the department too.”

“I never thought of that,” Teddy added.

They ate and had idle chitchat. Teddy loved these afternoons with Harry, even if they were a childish tradition. But some of the best conversations they had were during these afternoons. He cried for the first time in ages at a quiet pub with Harry when Victoire broke up with him. Some time later he came out as bisexual to Harry at a diner similar to this one. They talked about his parents often, and now his Gran.

“So are you ever going to tell me about your secret partner?” Harry finally asked after he finished the food off his plate. Teddy felt his heart racing and his palms become sweaty. All the moisture in his throat disappeared making it incredibly difficult to talk.

“How did you know?” Teddy finally rasped out.

“I know I’m pretty terrible at picking up on this stuff, but Ginny-“

“Ahh,” Teddy started laughing. “So Ginny figured it out and asked you.”

“Hey!” Harry started laughing too. “Okay fine, she said that you were acting strange and we figured it was a relationship thing. You know, you and James are going to give the family a conniption if you don’t bring your partners to a family dinner.”

Teddy felt his chest loosen. The family thought they were dating other people. That was good. This could be fixed.

“So…” Harry added.

“It’s just a really new relationship and I don’t want to bring anyone to the family that’s not 100%, you know?”

Harry nodded. “I do. The Weasley’s are a handful.” Harry told him about what it was like growing up with all of Ginny’s brothers, and after the war, they each gave him “the talk” about how to treat their sister and if he ever left her again, they’d kill him.

 “Is the family giving James a hard time about his secret man?” Teddy asked nonchalantly.

“No, but his aunts and uncles are questioning us,” Harry rolled his eyes. “He hasn’t said anything to you?”

Teddy shook his head.

“Well,” Harry cleared his throat. “James definitely seems happier. I didn’t think he was someone who needed more happiness but in the past few months, he’s just brightened up. You’ve seen him just as much as us. You think so?”

Teddy smiled and felt butterflies in his stomach. It was one thing to see James come into his true self this year, but to hear that others see his happiness felt right.

“I see it,” Teddy said softly.

“You seem happier too,” Harry added. It amazed Teddy how thick Harry could be. But the continued their conversations about the rest of the family.  Harry went into more detail about the plan for James’ surprise party. As it turned out, it wasn’t going to be at the burrow like they thought.

“Yeah, Ginny finally stood her ground with Molly and we are celebrating at home. Arthur is going to bring him after they clear his garage.”

Teddy laughed picturing Ginny arguing with her mother. Molly was the matriarch and someone you never wanted to mess with. When something happened, she was the host for special occasions. Hell, every mile stone was at the Burrow. Teddy knew Ginny wanted to start taking more on, since Molly was getting older. But he didn’t think Ginny would ever stand up to her.

“We could use your help setting up and all.”

“Of course,” Teddy said, he liked being involved and helping for these things. “Just tell me when.”

“How about you spend the night?” Harry said, smiling when he realized that he had a good idea. “We can stop at your place, pick up what you need. Lily has been hassling us for another muggle board game night. James and Albus agreed because they know she’s still upset that she can’t clean out the muggle garage with Arthur.”

Teddy loved playing muggle games with the Potters. When the Granger-Weasley’s joined in, it became too competitive for his liking, but when it was just the six of them, he loved it.  James tried not to think about what it would be like with James. But he felt strange saying no to a family night, and even more strange with the thought that after their conflict this morning he was going  to go to bed without trying to resolve it with James.

“Why can’t she go?”

“You know how she is, they are _cleaning_ the garage. Not hording more muggle stuff.”

It had become her goals over New Years to become the master of muggle board games. Teddy learned that she invited Arthur to play tonight but he couldn’t come due to making plans to have dinner at Fred’s. It was intriguing how much Lily was like her grandfather. She had her mother’s mouth but her personality was Arthur Weasley, through and through. There was no doubt she’d be following in his footsteps.

“I’m in.”

***

 They ended up playing the muggle game Monopoly. Things got heated quickly between Harry and Ginny who fought for the railroads, why Teddy was unsure because they did not give you a heavy income. Albus and Lily were extremely strategic and made very smart negotiations. While James, well he just seemed along for the ride. Every time he and James made eye contact James would look away suddenly.

Half way through the game, they all took a break to go to the bathroom and refill on snacks and drinks.  Teddy went upstairs after James and waited for him. He could hear the hustle and bustle from downstairs as the siblings argued over who would win. 

When the door opened James almost crashed into Teddy, clearly not paying attention to his surroundings. “Shit!” James said fumbling and Teddy caught his arm to balance James.

“Hey,” Teddy said, feeling lame for the bland hello. “Enjoying monopoly?”James nodded and started picking his cuticles. When Teddy brushed his had as an indicator to stop, James took a breath and then forced his hands into his pockets.

“Listen-“ It was then that he saw tears welling up in James’ eyes and his fists were shaking in his pockets. “James?”

“No, just… please go down stairs.” James went to move around Teddy but Teddy blocked him. “James let’s talk-“

“Please, please,” James practically whispered. “Just let me be.”

“But,” Teddy sighed, taking his thumb and rubbing a tear that fell out of James’ eye. James stepped back. “Talk to me.”

“We can’t,” James said. “You made the rules Teddy. No affection here.” James sighed and rubbed his eyes and stood tall. “Just go Teddy.”

“But-“

“He said to go,” Albus said, coming up from behind them on the stairs. They turned and saw Lily and Albus standing next to each other. Lily walked up and linked arms with James. “We’ll see you downstairs. Come on Jamie I have a potion that will help make the puffiness go away, I usually use it for my allergies…” Lily rambled as she brought James into her bedroom and shut the door. Teddy was waiting for Albus to yell at him but he patted Teddy on the shoulder. “Come on man, they’ll be done in a bit. You know how stubborn Jamie can be.”

Teddy laughed, only his heart wasn’t in it. “I’m really doing a number to him huh?”

“I don’t blame you for wanting to keep things a secret Teddy. I mean, I wish you thought you could trust me and Lily. But I get it. This isn’t an easy situation. But for what it’s worth, you have me and her to support you both.” He nudged his god brother and then started down the steps. Teddy took one look at Lily’s door before following Albus down stairs.

It was as he was walking that he realized, Lily and Albus didn’t choose a side. They just helped. As if their relationship was not that big of a deal.

Lily ended up winning Monopoly. Teddy really thought it would be Albus who won, but he landed on her properties too many times and she lucked out with the filler spaces. Teddy would love to play that game again, but hopefully on a better night. After his run in with James, Teddy felt off and foggy. He kept zoning out and thinking about their fight.

***

**Earlier That Morning**

_“If she found out first we’d be fucked.”James groaned against Teddy’s shoulder._

_“That was a close call Jamie.” Teddy said flatly. “Way too close.”_

_“You don’t think I know that?” James whined moving away from Teddy. “I didn’t see my uniform there. Otherwise I would have changed into it and pretended to be asleep or something.”_

_Teddy sighed and stood up, walking back into the apartment. He started making the bed when he suggested that they go back to the Potter’s separately. “I just think it’ll be less suspicious if I come over a bit after you.”_

_It felt like the stupidest idea ever. “Why? I’m just going to say I stayed here?”_

_“You can’t now James!” Teddy said throwing the pillow on the top of the bed. “We just told Victorie you weren’t here.”_

_Hearing her name caused a snap in James’ already fragile self control. “Speaking of which what was all that about ‘our old café?”_

_Teddy pinched the bridge of his nose as if fighting off a headache. “James it was nothing. It’s a place we_ _use to go to_ _when we dated. You and I have been there. It’s Cat’s Coffee not too far from the entrance of Knockturn Alley.”_

_James felt that little green monster of jealousy bounce in his chest.“Where we’ve gone on lunch dates? You took me to your place with Vic?”_

_“Jesus Jamie it’s just a café! Literally just a fucken café. And it’s the only quick one that isn’t ridiculously crowded during our breaks so yes, I’ve brought you there! James we’ve been through this before. I dated her, we broke up. Now I’m with you. Just relax!”_

_“Relax? You’re the one who is paranoid about us. You’re the one that always second guesses and has some type of plan to make sure we  don’t get caught. How about you relax?”_

_Teddy threw the last pillow on the bed. “Damn it James that’s different than your petty jealousy over Victoire! You know for someone who’s constantly on the defense about being seen as an adult you sure as fuck know how to hold childish grudges.”_

_Instead of walking away like his gut told him to, James added fuel to the fire. “Well a least I’m not a coward who wants o hide my relationship!”_

_“BECAUSE I COULD LOSE EVERYTHING!” Teddy yelled. He yelled so loud that James was worried the neighbors might complain. “Gran is dead James! I only have your family. If they hate this, if they are against us, I lose the only family I know. Look at how shitty Percy treats me now, and how distant Bill is since Vic and I ended things! You think I want that with Harry or Ginny? Do you think I want to lose the only father figure I’ve had? Ginny was like my big sister growing up James! While Harry was off being responsible for me, she taught me the art of stomping in mud puddles and how to blow bubbles in my milk! You think I want to lose her? Any of them?”_

_“No but I-“ James started to say but Teddy cut him off._

_“Stop being selfish and making it about you!” James felt his eyes begin to prickle with tears. He just wanted Teddy to listen. “I asked you to let me take my time. Stop being such a fucken spoiled brat and let me figure out how to do it! If you stopped being a jealous brat about Victoire, maybe you’d see how fucken hard this is.”_

_It would have hurt less if James got slapped. The vein in Teddy’s forehead was huge and his face was all read. He looked like he had run a few miles or yelled at the top of a mountain to the village at the bottom for hours straight. James shaking, put on his uniform._

_He was doing everything in his power not to cry in front of Teddy. The last thing he wanted was to be called a brat again or something worse. He forced himself to stay calm, taking long breaths through his nose as he put his clothes on. He grabbed his wand off the floor by the nightstand. When he finally met Teddy’s eyes, Teddy was rubbing his temples with his eyes closed, clearly trying to calm down too._

_“I’ll tell my parents I was at an old school buddy’s house or something,” James said, feeling his voice crack mid way. He fought back the tears in his eyes._

_Teddy opened his eyes and James could see the Teddy he loves behind them. The one that tries to stay calm, the one that thinks before he speaks. But it was too late. James felt too raw now for that Teddy to come back.  He walked over to the floo ignore the small protest from Teddy._

_James grabbed the powder and turned to face Teddy. “Before, when you c-cut me off. I was j-just going to say that I c-could be your family Ted.” James cleared his throat to stop stuttering. I know it’s not much. But in a worst case scenario, I was dumb enough to think we could be our own family.”_

_***_

James spent most of his afternoon in his head, wishing Teddy was back. But once he came back with Harry, James felt sick to his stomach. He knew where Teddy was coming from earlier and he felt selfish and ashamed that he wanted Teddy to risk his relationship with everyone just so they didn’t have to hide. James was embarrassed because all this time he thought Teddy would at least think James was worth it.

James wasn’t sure what made him so emotional during monopoly. But after there encounter he purposely made bad choices to spend all his money on properties so he would get out faster. He lasted only twenty more minutes after their break.

He was thankful for Albus and Lily who broke up their argument in the hall. James would have been mortified to break down in front of Teddy after all the names he used this morning against him. He was even more grateful that Lily had terrible allergies and had potion on hand for their puffy red eyes. After two minutes of it in his system his eyes were back to normal.

Now James laid in bed. When he went out during the game, he excused himself for bed. It was only 10:00pm but he claimed he was tired from a busy night. Now that it was 1:00pm he was still tossing and turning. He was tempted to go to Teddy’s room down the hall. But he knew better. Teddy asked James that they not make nighttime visits when he stayed over, it was “too risky”. And James hadn’t broken that rule since they made it. He had always tried to prove to Teddy that he would respect his wishes and could be trusted not to try and shag ever chance he got.

James finally got up and went down stairs to get himself some fruit and glass of water. When he walked back up he saw Teddy standing in front of his bedroom door. Teddy looked like he was about to knock. Teddy was bouncing on the balls of his feet and kept getting ready to knock only to drop his hand down. Finally James gave up and walked over to him.

“I can go in and pretend I didn’t see you or I could just let you in,” James whispered. “What would you like?”

Teddy smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, the second I think.”

“Need a minute?” James smirked.

“No,” Teddy laughed.

They walked in and James carefully shut the door and put up a few spells to make sure they didn’t wake anyone. James went over to his bed and put the water and fruit on the side table. He wanted to say so much, but didn’t have the words. He started to feel the tightness in his chest and the flutter in his stomach. His head hurt from the tension of clenching his jaw. James had thought his emotions had settled. That Teddy’s crummy words from this morning were gone. But now that they were alone, all James could think about was Teddy screaming at him.  He felt his hands shaking and his eyes were watering so quickly that his sight became blurry because he didn’t want to blink and start crying.

James was sitting so his feet were on the floor and he was on the edge of the bed facing the wall. James felt the dip in the bed, and suddenly he felt pinching in his cheeks, like it there were pins and needles poking him. He felt scared, scared that Teddy was in his room to break up with him. Scared that Teddy could be here to tell him it’s just too complicated. 

Teddy laid his hand on James’ s. “It’s okay Teddy,” James said feeling his voice shake. “Just say whatever it is you need to.  I promise I won’t have a fit, or be a brat. I’ll be okay.”

Teddy turned so he was facing James and he cupped James’ cheek in an attempt to get James to turn and face him. James pushed back against the pressure for a second and then finally gave in. He turned and faced Teddy letting his eyes close and the tears start to fall. He felt the sudden need to speak and make up for his tears. But the words weren’t coming out and James suddenly felt like he was drowning. He kept trying to inhale but it felt like something was stuck in his throat and hundreds of pounds were on his chest. He could feel his heartbeat in his ear and he felt like he wanted to claw out of his own skin. He felt like he was in the air, not floating but falling down a long cliff.

He could hear Teddy saying his name, but it only made him shake more. He felt Teddy wrap his arms around him and maneuver them, James tried to resist but he gave up and let himself be moved like  rag doll. Teddy moved them so they were both lying on the bed and James was tucked in Teddy’s arms at his side. After minute or two James could not only hear Teddy’s soothing voice but process  to what he was saying. Teddy wasn’t just telling him to breath, but telling him _how_ to breath so he’d relax. It took a minute but James suddenly felt lighter. He had finally got himself together. He wanted to speak, say thank you or something. But instead he made patterns on Teddy’s chest.

“Victoire reminds me of something I can’t be. I don’t know why, but she gets under my skin and when she flirts around with you, I get so jealous and angry. I just want her to know your mine, I guess.” James’ felt his voice quiver. “I have been a spoiled brat.”

Teddy squeezed him tighter and James felt better as the pressure of the hug increased. “I did think you were being spoiled brat. Until you said what you did before you left. Then I realized I was the selfish prick who was only thinking about himself.” James tilted his head up and looked at Teddy.  They laid there in comfortable silence and James followed Teddy’s slow breaths in order to keep himself from panicking again.

“Mad or not, I was wrong to speak to you that way James and I am so sorry for what I said to you. For what I assumed…” Teddy sounded so tired and worn out. James moved up so he was level with Teddy’s lips and kissed him softly. Teddy cupped his cheek with his hand and pulled James so James was on top of him.

It wasn’t sexual, like James would have normally tried to make it. Their kisses were sweet  and slow and tender. James felt himself sniff a few times from his stuffy nose caused by the crying. Teddy sat up  and James rested his forehead on Teddy’s.

“I don’t want to rush you. I don’t want to do this randomly.” James finally said. “But if you promise we are going somewhere and this isn’t going to be a secret relationship for ever. Than I can promise to be more patient. Deal?” It wasn’t much but James was offering every truth he had.

“Deal.” Teddy smiled and nuzzled James’ cheek.

***

Harry awoke at 2 o’clock in the morning from a strange dream about Monopoly pieces coming to life and moving on their own like a Wizards Chess board. When he woke, he saw his wife sleeping peacefully and went down stairs to get himself something to drink.

On his way up though, he heard a door creek open and some whispering. “You sure your okay? I can stay if…” He heard Teddy say.

He peeked around the corner hall and saw James with his arms at Teddy’s waist and Teddy with his arms wrapped around James neck and shoulders. “I’m fine Teddy. Besides, it’s your rule remember? No sleepovers at the Potters.” He could hear the teasing in his son’s voice and couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw James lean up the extra inch to kiss Teddy’s lips. “I’m living for the Burrow early so if I don’t see you, I’ll see you at the party right?” James voice suddenly became soft and vulnerable.

“Oh I’ll be there,” Teddy said. “If you need anything come get me yeah?”

“You too babe.”

“Sweet dreams love.” Teddy said and Harry took several steps back down the stairs to avoid being seen as Teddy retreated to his own room.

When the coast was clear Harry went into his room and sat on the bed. He looked at his wife and was tempted to wake her up. His son and Teddy were dating. They were each other’s secret relationship.

Harry replayed everything over the past few months in his head and became angry that he did not think of this as an option sooner.

“Love?” Ginny said groggily. “What’s wrong.”

“Nothing Gin,” Harry smiled at her. “Nothing at all.”

 

 


	3. Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley and Potter families celebrate James' promotion. Victoire causes trouble which sets Teddy's temper off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thanks for your patience with the chapter. I rewrote it several times and had so many different directions it could go in. But this one ultimately felt right and I decided to just post it. As always it is not beta read so there will be mistakes. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Let me know your thoughts!

Excitement 

 

_Teddy’s was standing under the hot water, feeling every drop that hit his back. It was the yearly audit for the Ministry of Magic and each department was under review. His department, Department of Rights for Magical Beings, was always on point with their paperwork and projects. There was very little that he had to worry about, but it caused the Ministry to be chaos, and extra work for other departments was necessary. In the end it was just a chaotic couple of weeks, the worse month of the year. But Hermione, as Minister of Magic, decided it was better having one month or less of intense auditing than departments to be making mistakes that go unnoticed. While Teddy’s boss Mason Dell, ran the department smoothly and never panicked, their good work caused half the department to be over worked with normal tasks, while the other half was required to help in departments that fell behind._

_Thus, Teddy was exhausted. He normally took quick showers but today he could only stand there until the water went cold. To make matters more frustrating, these long hours caused an annoying disturbance in his and James time together. They met up for lunch twice a week and both times he had to cut it short. He was so tired at night that they never met up and the weekends, if he wasn’t called in to help at work, was spent just catching up on sleep. He hadn’t spent more than 20 minutes with James in over 3 weeks._

_Suddenly Teddy heard his bathroom door open. He peaked out of his stand in shower and saw James getting out of his work uniform and stripping naked. Teddy just focused on James smooth stomach and toned V shape at his hips. “Hey,” James said getting into the cold shower and jumping out. “Jesus, Teddy! It’s freezing,  get out of there!”_

_Teddy laughed and turned everything off. “I was too tired to move.”_

_James huffed and grabbed a towel to wrap around Teddy’s hip and another to dry his hair. Teddy stood there shivering, his body finally succumbing to the cold, as James dried his hair and dabbed him dry. He pulled a tired Teddy out of the bathroom and to the bed and summoned clothes. He put Teddy in an old Weasley sweater that was soft and thin. Teddy felt like a rag doll, letting James maneuvered him into clothing._

_“Your tense,” James added softly and pushed Teddy down onto the bed to massage his back. Teddy didn’t protest that he still had no pants. He just fell back and let James take over. It was always easy letting James take over. Sure Teddy preferred being more in control, but that didn’t mean that they were ridged in their sex life. In fact, they had a healthy balance of the roles. When Teddy began paying attention again, he could feel James running his  hands under the sweater to get the knots out of Teddy’s shoulder blades and back._

_Suddenly James’ fingers dipped lower to the top of Teddy’s butt. He ran them back up top and ended even lower, down Teddy’s crack. Teddy’s breath hitched and James exhaled. “You’re all pent up, babe.”Teddy groaned in agreement when James applied the perfect pressure to a knot on his lower back. “I can fix that.”James began moving around, adjusting to a more comfortable position. Teddy could feel the thin sweatpants on James’ legs, but the firm erection was strong._

_“Oh yeah?” Teddy chuckled._

_“Mhm.” James leaned down to his ear. “I know what you need.”James’ voice was low and seductive. James sucked on the spot behind Teddy’s ear and started  running his fingers across Teddy’s soft puckered hole._

_Teddy felt himself become hard against the mattress. “Okay,” he shuddered out._

_James continued to massage his back for a few more minutes, spending time kneading up top and gradually working towards the lower back. Teddy felt his body become loose. His thoughts, frustrations from the day and tiredness, felt like they were falling leaves that were gliding off in a river. Suddenly he was not so focused on work but just the sensations of James’ hands on his back, the weight of James’ body on his legs where he straddled Teddy. He could hear James’ soft breathing and the wind from against the closed window. He smelled the fireplace that James must of lit before he went into the bathroom._

_James stretched out on Teddy and kissed the back of his neck and ears. James’s fingers glided in-between Teddy’s cheeks and Teddy felt the slick finger against his hole. James only kept one finger inside for a minute before adding two._

_James was a pro at this. When he learned of Teddy’s love for being fingered, he spent more time memorizing Teddy’s reactions and responses to each move he made. James could have Teddy coming within a minute or two from his fingers alone if that was what he wanted._

_James made it perfect for Teddy that night. His fingers went in and out, moved and stretched his neglected hole. James took his time and didn’t rush into Teddy’s prostate. But when he hit it, Teddy moaned and felt his body tense and curl underneath him. James hit it again and applied firm pressure before backing down and letting his fingers explore more. Teddy went up on his knees and kept his legs apart. James wrapped his free hand and began stroking Teddy’s hard cock._

_Suddenly James stopped and Teddy felt him move, whining at the emptiness. “Shhh babe,” James hummed. “Stay on your knees.” James instructed softly._

_Teddy  was on his knees and elbows with his legs apart. He saw James underneath him, moving back so he was on his own back, taking Teddy in the mouth, and then reentering him with two fingers._

_The double sensation was incredible. James’ mouth wasn’t large, and initially he never fully took Teddy in his mouth because of the fear he’d choke and ruin the moment. But now, James was confident and he let Teddy buck in and out of his mouth, occasionally hitting the back of his throat. His mouth was hot, and wet, and his tongue was so fast as it swirled on the tip whenever it was close enough. “Mmm, James…” Teddy moaned over and over again._

_“Fuck my mouth Teddy,” James said roughly._

_Teddy didn’t argue or take a minute to contemplate the order. He followed instructions and vigorously started bouncing his hips into James’ mouth, letting each annoyance of the day disappear as he bucked into his boyfriend. James found his prostate again and kept firm reoccurring pressure with each stroke. He matched Teddy’s writhing hips and worked him open. James kept his finger on the bundle of nerves and arched his torso up so Teddy’s cock not only hit the back of his throat but could run along the top of the throat. Teddy cried out as he came and James sucked him through the orgasm until Teddy was dry._

_James adjusted and grabbed pants for Teddy to wear. Once he finished James laid next to Teddy and Teddy leaned over to kiss him. James stroked his hair and arm until Teddy fell asleep. When Teddy woke up, he found breakfast waiting for him, his favorite spinach and tomato omelet with orange juice. He also had lunch and dinner packed (incase he needed to stay late again) and a note from James that simply said. “Miss you-J”._

Teddy jolted himself awake at the memory of that night months ago. It felt as if it happened yesterday. He shook his head trying to focus on the present. He was in the Potter’s guest room. He looked over and saw that it was only 7:30am. James wouldn’t be out yet.  He debated whether or not to get up this early or stay and rest. His night with James was not particularly exhausting, but he felt drained. He didn’t make it to bed for about another hour after he left James’ room. He couldn’t get James’ panic attack out of his head and, what was worse, the fact that he caused it.

James was a happy person, always had been. But even at a young age Teddy saw the weight of being Harry Potter’s first born son, played on him. He only played Quiddich in Hogwarts to make his family proud. He considered becoming an Auror to follow in his father’s footsteps. He did his best to follow in his namesake’s image and was the class clown and mischievous trouble maker up until his 5th year. It was then that James’ attitude changed and he suddenly felt responsible for making everything right with his brother and Scorpius and started to become his own person versus what was expected from him. Still, James was a relatively happy person compared to his younger brother.

But Teddy learned very quickly that James had anxiety behind closed doors. James was a pacer, a finger picking, string pulling, nervous bundle of energy at times. If you did not look closely you’d miss it. That’s why Teddy liked it best when James spent the night with him. If James was worried about something he’d pace back and forth with his racing thoughts for hours. He’d come over the following day with dark circles under his eyes.  When he was with Teddy, Teddy often woke up before James got up to pace, thanks to the small bed, and would be able to pull James into his embrace instead. Sometimes they’d talk about James’ anxiety for the following day.  Other times Teddy would run his fingers in James’ hair and kiss him anywhere, his shoulder, neck, top of his head, and just give deep steady breaths until James subconsciously matched his breathing and fell asleep.

_Last night, even when James’ panic attack had subsided, Teddy could feel the younger racing heart as they laid together. Teddy felt terrible for it. But he was also happy. Happy that they could have a row like that and find a way to talk it out, just like always. Teddy wanted to ramble everything to James last night. He wanted to tell James, how he wanted to be a family too. That he wanted to spend forever with him. That he wanted James to lay in his bed each night, and wake up together each morning. That the reason he kept the small twin bed was because a king or queen meant they’d be too far away from each other. What if he didn’t feel James wake up in the middle of the night when he was nervous?_

_James’ heart rate eventually subsided. “I never meant to make you think I didn’t want you. Didn’t want this.” Teddy finally said. “How could you ever doubt this?”_

_James was laying with his head on Teddy’s chest and his legs draped over Teddy’s own legs. He started kissing Teddy’s chest and rolling over to kiss up to Teddy’s neck. “James?”_

_“I didn’t,” James said dismissively. He started kissing and nipping at Teddy’s neck._

_“James,” Teddy said again, trying his best to ignore the pleasure James was creating. James leaned up and kissed Teddy softly._

_“Just kiss me,” James smiled when he pulled back. “Just kiss me, please.” James’ voice was soft and shy and his smile was bright as he looked down at Teddy. Teddy grabbed James’ hips so James was fully on top of him, straddling his waist._

_Their kiss felt too quick, but in reality was an hour and a half. It was the longest they had made out without having sex in months. They’d break apart only to catch their breath and nuzzle the other on the cheek or neck._

_James sighed and sat up running his fingers down Teddy’s chest. “I don’t want this to stop.”_

_“Me either baby,” Teddy whispered.   “But you have an early morning and a party full of Weasleys tomorrow.”_

_James smiled and grabbed Teddy’s right hand and began kissing all the fingers. “You ready for the whole Weasley tribe, Lupin?”_

_Teddy sat up, causing James’ to stumble and let go of Teddy hands. Teddy cupped his face. “I’m always ready.”_

Teddy looked back at the clock and sat up. He decided he would not be falling back asleep after his last dream. He was grateful his hard erection was softening. By the time he was ready to go out of the room, it was completely gone and he was able to greet the world. Hoping that he’d get a minute alone with James before he left.

***

Harry spent most of the morning thinking about his latest discovery. He was proud of them, they had clearly set boundaries and did their best not to take advantage of situations. He was happy for them, they sounded like they took care of one another. He was scare for them because if anything went wrong, they could lose each other. But right now, Harry was too focused on the times throughout the past year that he now could put more information into.

_Like last month, when James snuck quietly into the house at six o’clock in the morning. Harry had been up getting ready for work when James tiptoed past his study to get up the back stairs. “Late night for a work day isn’t it?”_

_James jumped and huffed startled. He was in his undershirt and work pants from yesterday, while the rest of his outfit was in his hands. “Yeah...” James coughed and rubbed the back of his neck as a blush crept onto his neck. “Time slipped away I guess.” Harry watched as James’ cheeks flushed and he bounced on the balls of his feet. Harry suddenly noticed the dark spot on James’ neck. There was very little light in the room, the sun was not even out yet, thanks to the clouds. But he could make out these marks were. There was a large hicky on his son’s neck._

_“New boyfriend know your work schedule?” Harry teased trying to sound calm.  It was his greatest attempt to find out about his mystery boyfriend (as assigned by Ginny and the rest of his in laws to do)._

_“’Boyfriend’ does thank you very much. That doesn’t mean we both can keep track of time during activities.” James huffed playfully, hi confidence returning. “Anyway, I’m going to get ready for work.”_

_“Right…” Harry went back to putting his papers in his briefcase. “Oh and James.”_

_“Yeah?” James asked poking his head back into the doorway._

_“Might want to use a spell or two on that ‘activity’ on your neck...” James’ eyes went wide and his hand immediatley covered the hickey on his neck._

_There was also another time with Teddy about 4 months ago._

_Harry had been in Diagon Alley and decided to stop by his godson’s flat to say hello. It was a Saturday after all and Teddy had mentioned to them last weekend, that he had no big plans._

_Harry walked up to his floor, feeling the tightness in his legs when he finally reached the six and final floor landing. He was out of breath and paused to catch his breath. He was about to knock on Teddy’s door  when he heard the creaking of furniture and a loud moan from the inside. It sounded like Teddy was moving the table inside the kitchen not far from the door. But then he heard Teddy’s voice again. “Fuck baby, don’t stop,” followed and Harry felt his stomach drop at his godson’s outburst. Suddenly feeling very foolish, Harry left the hallway and decided to apparate home._

Harry thought about those and other times where he caught them, separately, in compromising situations. But once Ginny entered the kitchen and began cooking herself and he breakfast, Harry was able to distract himself. They talked about their plans for setting up for the party when Teddy walked in. “Make sure you and the boys get that tent set up right away, so everyone can eat outside.” Ginny said just as Teddy came in. Harry watched as Teddy briefly scanned the room. It was quick, but Harry caught it before Teddy said hello.

Ginny was still over the stove making oatmeal for herself and Harry. “Hello love.  How’d you sleep?”

“Great. Jamie leave already?” Did he always call him that? Harry sat looking puzzled, trying to remember when Teddy started calling his son “Jamie.”

“No, not yet. Teddy, love, you want oatmeal?”

“Nah thanks I can make myself something in a bit.” Teddy said pouring himself coffee from the counter and sitting in the seat across from Harry at the kitchen table. Teddy couldn’t see, but Ginny rolled her eyes from her spot in the kitchen.

Every since Andromeda died, Teddy really didn’t like to eat breakfast and if he did, he had to make it himself. It was something that drove Ginny and Molly crazy whenever he spent the night. Andromeda did make delicious egg and breakfast casseroles. Breakfast was her thing and during the first few months after she died, Teddy wouldn’t eat anything in the mornings. He broke into tears. Harry pondered, when did he start eating breakfast against?  Closer to the summer after she passed. Had James had anything to do with it? Breakfast became something sacred to Teddy since her passing but now Harry struggled to define the time when Teddy was not so distraught over it.

“So,” Ginny smirked and turned to face the two men. “When are you going to tell us about the new man you’re seeing?”

Harry felt his heart racing, trying to determine what Teddy would say. Teddy chucked, “He’s great.”

She waited a few seconds. “And?”

“And?” Teddy asked.

“And! When are we going to get to meet this mystery man?”

Teddy began to blush just a bit. “I’m not sure…”

Feeling nice, Harry stepped in. “You know the Weasleys can be a handful.”

“Excuse me!” Ginny said waving the stirring spoon. “I have been a Potter for years! I am nothing like my family.” Harry narrowed his eyes playfully and when he looked over he saw Teddy with a similar expression.

“Okay okay!” She laughed and went back to the stove, taking the pot off the heat. “Does he at least get you to eat breakfast?”

Teddy smiled. “Makes it just the way I like it.”

Before Ginny could respond James walked in and greeted everyone cheerfully. Unlike Teddy, James didn’t give off any impressions. He greeted the group together and grabbed a pan and began taking eggs and omelet fixings out of the fridge.  Ginny began talking about something from the prophet, but Harry was not listening. He was two focused on the couple. While she was rambling he caught James mumble something to Teddy that earned a nod with a giant smile.

James went over to the stove and grabbed the needed items to get breakfast ready. Everyone began light conversation. Ginny and James started to banter back and forth about Uncle George’s second addition of darkness powder and if it was as good as the original. Harry would look over every so often and see Teddy look at James fondly. James was working fast at the stove.

James finished up and grabbed two plates off the counter and separated the large omelet he made. “I’m going to finish up here and head to the Burrow.” He said passing Teddy the extra plate of eggs.

Before the plates hit the table Ginny gasped and yelled “Oh my God!”  She looked both excited but ready to be invasive. Harry jumped up and ushered Ginny to his office down the hall. He mumbled to the boys that they’d be right back. Ignoring their confused expressions as he left.

Once in the room, Harry shut the door. “Harry! Do you know what that means?” Ginny was pacing back and forth. “James made Teddy eggs! Eggs! Just the way Teddy likes it! And Teddy took them! How could I not have seen it before! They are both in a secret relationship, with each other! They’re dating! Teddy and James are dating!” She said is a loud whisper.

“Yes they are but-“

“You knew about this and you didn’t tell me!” Ginny said looking at the door when she realized she spoke loudly.

“I literally just figured it out last night,” Harry said calmly. Ginny stared at his with disapproving eyes before finally sitting on his leather sofa.

“Why do you think they’re hiding it?”  Ginny asked softly. “We should tell them we know.”

He grabbed her hand as she tried to stand up. “Gin, no.” He pulled his wife onto his lap. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. “Let’s just give them time to come to us okay?”

“Fine, but I want to see if I can hear anything!” She laughed before tip toeing into the hall. Harry followed her, fondly rolling his eyes at his wife’s antics.

He stood next to her hidden behind the doorway and they listened closely at the two men in the kitchen. “I better leave before Lily wakes up and tries to come,” James laughed. They could hear the clanking of James’ dishes going in the sink.

“I got those, you cooked.” Teddy said.

“Thanks!” James said. “Were the eggs okay? They didn’t have any spinach.”

“It was perfect,” Teddy said softly. Harry could hear a sound of a kiss. “Have fun with Arthur.”

“I’ll miss you Lupin.”

“You too, Potter,” Teddy laughed and they heard another kiss.

Harry turned to Ginny who mouthed awwwww.

***

When James entered the Burrow, Molly enveloped him into a hug. “I’m so proud of you! Congratulations!”

“Thanks Gran,” He said kissing her cheek. “Where’s Gramps?”

“Already in the shed. He’s having trouble parting with some of the things.” She said rolling her eyes. “Go on back.” James laughed. He went back into the shed and heard his grandfather puttering about.

Arthur seemed to understand each of his grandchildren in a different way. He had a validating energy that often went unnoticed to adults around him. But James and he had always clicked. Arthur always gave him sound advice and really helped him when James was struggling with stepping out of his namesake’s image. When Arthur and Molly had been discussing the need for the shed to be reorganized and paired down. James immediately offered to help. He knew his cousins, with the exception of Roxanne and Fred, would try and rush the process and consider all of his grandfather’s treasures junk. And he knew Lily wouldn’t let him part with anything because Arthur and she could literally be the same person when it came to muggle objects.

“Hey James!” Arthur greeted cheerfully. Arthur had already began separating things into 3 boxes: keep, trash, and Lily. James knew the second Lily saw her box of muggle items, she’d have a fit of excitement.

While James took on the task of organizing the back desk and shelf, Arthur continued his work on the front shelving units. “I just want to clean the clutter so Molly will get off my back. But I haven’t used most of this in ages.” James felt honored that his grandfather trusted him to determine what could be of use and what was trash.

“I doubt  we’ll get it all done today,” James said. “Maybe if you’re free next weekend we can finish.

“I was thinking the same thing since we have the- never mind.”

“Party today?” James said leaning over to see his grandfather stick his head out from the shelf.

“You knew?” He laughed. “Of course you did, this family is very predicable. Do me a favor and act surprised for Molly. She’s making all your favorites.”

“Yes sir,” James laughed and saluted Arthur playfully. James enjoyed the comfortable silence as they worked. Every now and then James would bring a foreign object to his grandfather for clarification. Most of them being metal gadgets that were from engines or  broken electronic.

Just as James got into a steady pattern, he heard the shed door open and a high pitch noise. “Grandfather Weasley!” James turned and saw Victoire in a beautiful sundress and her long wavy blond hair out.

“Hello dear,” Arthur said surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Yeah? What brought you by?” James said feeling the tension already building in his stomach. This girl just pops up everywhere.

“I heard you and Jamie were cleaning. Thought I’d help!”

“You?” James said. “Clean?” Arthur silently chuckled behind Victoire.

“Yessss James,” She turned to Arthur who immediately changed his face to a kind smile.

“Okay, go one and help James, yeah?” He said. James internally cringed and began walking over. Instead of having Victoire sort the materials, he took everything off the shelve and had her clean. Anything in the stay pile she would wipe down and put in an orderly fashion on the shelf.

At first it was not too painful. She asked questions about the objects and they focused on the task. She huffed and puffed about the dirt and dust, but nothing too loud. But once she had her own groove, her comments started. “Congratulations on the promotion James. Father told me all about it.”

“Thank you.” James said trying to keep the silence.

“How did you celebrate Friday?”

James paused, Victoire was looking at him as if he was a muggle magic trick and she was trying to find the secret. “Went out to some pubs with friends.”

“And that secret boo of yours?”

“Yes he came,” Several times…

“You know,” she said sitting on the small clean corner of the desk. “Teddy has a new man too.”

“Yep,” James said focusing his attention on the small pieces of metal. Taking his time to examine their purpose and workings.

Victoire leaned in. “Just between you and me, I don’t think this guy of his is doing the trick.”

James froze. He knew he shouldn’t engage with her in this conversation. It was awkward enough talking about exes, let alone conversing with your cousin/boyfriend’s ex girlfriend about these things. But he could not help himself.

“What gives you that impression?” James asked finally looking at her.

Victoire smirked and flipped her hair. “Well I mean, you remember how Teddy and I use to be and I remember what he was like before we dated. He loved to show me off. Always so affectionate in public. Everyone knew I was with him and he loved me. Now all of a sudden he’s into secrets?”

James started to feel queasy. “He said he’s getting to know the guy. Maybe he’s matured and taking his time.”

“Maybe… But honestly, Teddy use to be so intimate and up for a good shag anywhere.” Please shut up. Please shut up. “Now he’s home more, doesn’t go out. Lives this boring life.”

“Well, he has his reasons for his relationship. We should just respect that.” James sighed and finally went back to the task.

“Of course,” Victoire laughed. “You’re so right… But…” She cringed. Oh dear god what now? “Between you and me. It sounds like Teddy needs someone mature, someone who is established in their career. Someone who is experienced and has been traveling the world. Someone who can keep up with his intellectual mind. Teddy needs someone who isn’t just bronze if you know what I mean.” James stared at Victoire. Her hands were on her hips and she was looking at James like he was a rodent on the floor. You could see her urge to swat him with a broom. “He needs someone his own age, James.”

She knows.

***

Teddy was excited when the Weasley families arrived at Harry and Ginny’s and they waited for James and Arthur to return. He had spent the morning helping Harry and Albus set up the tent and set the table outside.  Due to everyone’s busy schedules and visiting other relatives for the summer holiday, not all the Weasleys attended (much to James’ relief, Teddy suspected). His Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were there,  Uncle George and Angelina with their children, Hermione and Ron were there but Hugo was at their muggle Grandparents for the week and Rosa had work. Percy was also there but his family was over his in laws on Holiday, he had to stay behind this week to work. Scorpius arrived shortly after James left that morning and had been attached to Albus’ hip as the decorated and cleaned for company.

Teddy and James have been debating for months if the two Slytherins were dating. Sometimes they look like a couple who has been together for years, sometimes they seem awkward around each other like they both had feelings but could not express it. But today, they were close and physical, patting each other to get the other’s attention, leaning against each other too.

James pretended to be surprised when he arrived and it made Molly and Ginny beam with happiness. James had a box of random muggle junk for Lily from what they cleaned out and she shrieked in excitement. Her and Arthur immediately moved to the side of the room to review all that she received and what they could make together with it.

There was only one issue. Victoire came with Arthur and James. Teddy had wondered why she did not arrive with her family. But to be honest he was enjoying his conversations with Albus and Scorpius to really ask. But when he saw her enter the through the fire place just before James, Teddy felt his heart drop into the very bottom of his stomach. James gave him a nervous smile, that caused more concern.

He intended to pull James aside immediately but was cut off by aunts and uncles who wanted to hug and congratulate their nephew. Teddy was standing off to the side, by one of the windows with Albus and Scorpius. “Teddy!” Victoire giggled as she engulfed him in a long embrace. She kissed his cheek. Albus and Scorpius looked at each other confused then to James from across the room and back at Teddy. Teddy moved back a few steps to keep a happy distance. “Hello Vic.”

Victoire began talking about her time at the burrow and “how wonderful it was to spend time with little James.”

“He’s a grown man now Vic,” Albus snapped. “You don’t have to be patronizing.”

She crinkled her nose at the younger Potter and turned to Scorpius. “Scorpius is doing lovely at the healing program! His mentor is a dear friend of mine, Shay Dogham. Don’t you remember him Teddy?”

Teddy shook his head. “Anyway, he raves about Malfoy over here. I’m so glad I put in a good word for you when you first arrived.”

“I’m sure Scorpius would have won everyone over without your help Victoire.” Teddy turned to see James coming over to his side. He wanted to kiss him hello and sit on the sofa together. He would even settle for a simple hug at the moment. James was picking his cuticles and his eyes were focused on Victoire.

“How was organizing the shed?” Scorpius asked. “I see Lily is in heaven.”

“Yeah,” James laughed looking fondly at his sister who was observing a busted old clock and in a deep discussion with her grandfather. “It went well. I’m going to go back next weekend to finish up.”

Scorpius and Albus could obviously feel the tension because they distracted Victoire in easy conversation about her research so Teddy could pull James aside. “Everything okay Jamie?”James looked around. Teddy grabbed James’ hand to stop him from picking his cuticles. “Baby, what is it?” Teddy whispered.

James’ eyes fell the back of Victorie’s head. Everyone had pretty much began clearing to go to the tent outside. Only a few cousins were left inside. “She knows. I think she knows.”

Teddy looked at Victoire. His chest started to thump from the quickening heart beat. “What did she say to you?”

“Nothing, just dumb stuff.” James said tightening his jaw. Teddy squeezed his hand.

“She gives you a hard time today, you let me know, okay?” Teddy said, not realizing his voice was gruff. Teddy was even surprised at himself. He would have normally tried to push James away from him in an attempt to keep Victoire quiet. James’ eyes went wide before smiling, a perfect James smile that made the dimples in his upper cheek show as he nodded. It was clear James’ was just as equally surprised by Teddy’s loving reaction versus fear.

Dinner had gone pretty uneventful. Teddy stayed nearby James most of the time, and at dinner they sat across from one another and frequently bumped each other’s leg with their feet affectionately.

***

Albus, Lily, and Scorpius were on high alert with Victoire, sensing the tension from James and her. She was making comments all night about James ‘competency. Asking him strange curse breaking questions as if it was a test.  Albus felt frustrated for James, because she was not being down right rude. Many people would have suspected she was asking to gain a better understanding. But Vic knew curse breaking since she idolized her father for it and it was clear she was trying to make James look stupid, but was failing.

Albus tightened his fist under the table. All the cousins were sitting closer to each other and the parents were at the other end of the long table. James had gone to help his mother bring out the desserts, insisting that he needed to stretch his legs. But Albus knew James was just getting too nervous.

“You know, it’s a difficult thing to be a Weasley or a Potter.” Victoire said.

Roxanne looked over at Victoire, rolling her eyes. Albus knew that Roxanne and Fred disliked Victoire’s antics just as much as the Potter siblings. Victoire always sounded like Percy judging their father’s profession for jokes instead of doing something “meaningful.” It was a topic that Victoire knew not to speak on because the last time she did not only were all the cousins

(and her siblings) mad but Roxanne hexed her so hard that Victoire had a deformed nose for 6 weeks.  

“It’s not that hard,” Roxanne said. Albus looked over and saw Teddy’s eyes narrow at Victoire before he looked off to the house door in James’ previous direction.

“I’m just saying. Sometimes it’s hard to tell if we have earned our place or if it’s been handed to us.” Victoire sighed. Teddy’s jaw tightened and Albus could have sworn he saw Teddy’s arm muscles move, as if he was reaching for his wand.

Scorpius, being the sweet peacekeeper added, “Well everyone works incredibly hard. That has to count for something.” Albus didn’t realize his fist was shaking until Scorpius grabbed it and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He looked at Scorpius and smiled.

“I’m just saying James had followed in my father’s footsteps. If my father wasn’t there, would he-“

“Victoire shut up!” Teddy yelled as he slammed his fist against the table. “Just shut up!”

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about Teddy?” Victoire asked with a innocent smirk.

“You know exactly what you’re doing!” Teddy snapped. Everyone had begun to starem not just the cousins but the parents too. “You’re being a rightful bitch to James.”

“I’m just stating facts, Teddy. If James has an issue he can tell me himself!”

 “It ends now. You don’t get to speak about him like that. I won’t let you speak to him like that. He got this promotion from hard work and he’s amazing at his job. If you have any issues about his promotion than talk to his supervisor, not your Daddy who isn’t even in the same department as him!”

“Why are you so bothered about what I say, huh Teddy?”

Albus looked frantically around the room. Everyone was staring at Teddy and Victoire who were both standing up leaning into the table as if they were going to duel.

“BECAUSE JAMES IS MY BOYFRIEND!”

Victoire looked as if she had been slapped. Hermione and Angelina put their hands up to their mouths while all of his uncles sat with their mouth wide open in shock. “That’s right,” Teddy said looking at the others in the table. “James and I are dating and Vic over here knows and has been treating James like shit for it all day.”

“You can’t be serious!” Victoire yelled on the verge of tears. “You’re really going to cause all this for-“

“I love him! I fucken love him! I’ll cause whatever fight I want!”

As Teddy said that, James appeared in the backdoor behind Teddy’s spot at the table. James’ eyes were wide and he had a tray of sweets in his hand which Lily leaned back and took immediately. James’ hands were shaking he would have dropped the. Teddy noticed everyone looking past him and turned to face James. They were only a couple feet apart. Teddy’s posture shifted from tense to relaxed. “I…” He took a step. “I’m in love with you Jamie.”

Albus wished he had popcorn, the exchange between the two was adorable, but the satisfaction came from seeing Victoire put in her place.

James walked over and wrapped his arms around Teddy, oblivious to everyone watching this scene. “I love you too, Teddy,” he said softly. “I love you too.”

***

Teddy’s heart was racing but feeling James’ arms around him and their foreheads pressed together, was grounding him from the rage he had been feeling just a minute before. He hated that he shouted to the family his feelings before he told James in private. But James’ didn’t seem to mind. He had a huge smile and his eyes were shining from the happy tears forming in (yet never leaving) his eyes.

Teddy completely forgot about Victoire in those moments until she shouted something incoherent and ran inside to the fireplace and floo’d home. Fleur ran after her mumbling something in her native language. And after a second Bill sighed and apologized, saying “see you at work tomorrow James,” and followed his wife and daughter. Teddy and James finally parted and Teddy could see the blush across James’ cheeks.  “So umm….”

“Surprise!” Lily laughed to everyone. “James and Teddy are dating!” Teddy started laughing and couldn’t have been more grateful for Lily’s outburst and the smiles he was receiving from Albus, Harry, Ginny and Arthur. Molly had her hands clasped together as she grinned.

Just as Harry was about to speak, Percy spoke up. “That was terrible of you both.”

“Excuse me?” James said completely dumb founded. Lily rolled her eyes and mumbled “of course Uncle Prat Percy has a problem with it.”

“That was entirely inappropriate.” Percy said shaking his head. “She is your cousin and you backstabbed her.”

“I backstabbed her?” James asked crossing his arms over his chest. “You really think she did nothing wrong?”

“What she did is not the point-“

“Oh please she said some terrible things while you guys weren’t listening!” Albus chimed in with a nodding Scorpius next to him.

Percy put his hand up dismissively. “Your suppose to be family-“

“That’s enough,” Ginny and Harry said in unison.

“You cannot tell me your okay with your teenage son dating a man 7 years older than him?” Percy scoffed.

“I’m not a teenager,” James mumbled.

“6 years,” Teddy corrected earning a love struck look from James.

“I think it’s best you leave Percy,” Harry said.

“Yes if you are so concerned about Vic, than you should go follower her and her parents.” Ginny added and Teddy thought he might burst into tears from the gesture.

Percy flung his chair out and left the room, kissing his mother on the cheek before he left. “Good evening everyone.”

Lily rolled her eyes and then sat back down. Ginny sighed and then once her older brother had disappeared through the fireplace she smiled. “Teddy dear, pass me the chocolate pie please.”

***

James was cuddled next to Teddy on the love seat, while Albus Scorpius and Lily sat with their feet on the coffee table snacking on the leftover deserts. Harry sat on the recliner chair and Ginny was comfortable sitting on his lap.

The evening had been a roller coaster. After Percy left, everyone carried about like nothing had happened. Uncle George did give the boys a thumbs up when he had their attention at the table and Aunt Angelina whispered to James and Teddy how happy she was for them when they were leaving. Roxanne and Fred bowed to the two of them as they left. “Congratulations gentlemen! We truly enjoyed the show!” Roxanne joked as she hugged them both and punched her cousin. “Next time you wanna keep a secret boyfriend, at least tell me! I’m suppose to be your favorite cousin!”

Hermione and Ron offered their best wishes and Ron patted Teddy on the shoulder. “Good standing up to her Ted.” Everyone that was at the party treated them normally. But James was still feeling the adrenalin from earlier. Teddy had told the whole table he loved James. The memory brought a smile to his face.

After helping Harry and Ginnt clean up, Teddy pulled James to the loveseat and James cuddled into his side. They engaged in a heated debate with the Slytherin duo and Lily on who would be going to the Quiddich world cup when Ginny and Harry sat down.

“Now don’t think you boys are getting off so easy,” Harry laughed.

“How long have you two been an item?” Ginny smirked.

James started blushing and hid his face in Teddy’s shoulder. “Mommmm.”

Teddy laughed and kissed the top of James’ head. “A year next week.”

“A YEAR!?” The older couple shouted at once.

Teddy nodded. Harry looked over at the three on the sofa. “And you three knew about it?”

“In all fairness I only figured it out a week ago and we confirmed it yesterday.” Lily said checking her nails.

“I figured it out months ago, but didn’t say anything until yesterday.” Albus laughed leaning against Scorpius, resting his head on the blonds shoulder.

“And you?” Ginny asked with a smile on her face.

“Oh well Albus and I have been discussing it for some time, yes.” Scorpius started blushing and pulled Albus tighter.

“So this doesn’t bother you two?” Teddy asked after a period of silence.

Ginny threw the small cushion pillow at Teddy and James. “It bothers me that we did not know!” She laughed. “Why the secrets?”

As Teddy began to speak, James felt the possessive urge to protect Teddy from himself and cut him off.  “We’ve been honest about that part. We wanted to figure this out before it became public. See if we really did have something worth the drama for.”

Teddy looked at James with grateful eyes and leaned in to kiss James softly. Which earned an “awww” from his little sister.

“Well that was very mature of you two,” Harry said. He turned towards Teddy, “you two seem good for each other.”

The conversation shifted after Harry’s stamp of approval. But all James could really focus on was the look of relief in Teddy’s eyes knowing that Harry and Ginny were okay with them.

Excitement filled James with the realization that he was sitting with his boyfriend, getting soft kisses and loving cuddles with everyone in sight. James sighed in content and rested his head against Teddy’s shoulder. Everyone else was listening to Lily speak about her plans for some of the materials James brought over. “I love you,” James whispered.

“I love you too,” Teddy said, before kissing his forehead and then asking Lily another question.

***

**One Month Later**

“Keep them closed!” Teddy said when James tried to wiggle his eyebrows enough to move the blindfold Teddy wrapped lightly around his head.

“But I’ve been blind for hours!” James whined.

“It’s been less than 20 minutes babe,” Teddy said.

“And you disapparated me all over!” James mocked before taking a deep breath and smiling wide. “Are we almost there?”

“Yes,” Teddy said. He had just apparated them into Andomeda’s old house. Ever since the party, Teddy decided that he had enough not telling James exactly how he felt. They had only been known to the family for a short time, but these past 30 days were wonderful. No more lies, secrets, and endless cover up planning.

With the exception of Victoire and Percy (and possibly Fleur, it was too hard to tell), everyone reacted positively to the news. Just as expected, those who did not attend the party reached out via floo or owl to tell the couple they were happy for them. Rose claimed to have a suspicion but Hugo wrote that she was “just being a know it all, she had no clue.”

James had even told Teddy that Bill stopped by his new office to apologize for Victoire’s behavior. Bill told James that he was happy for them. Which, Teddy was happy about, but less concerned than he thought he’d be.

Teddy spent his time away from work and James, finishing his house. The remodel was over and he still hadn’t invited James to see the final product. In the past, it was easy to keep it from James because he could pull the “wait until the remodel is finished.” But now he was ready to ask James.

He made sure they were standing on the first level. It was an open floor plan that only was separated by the main staircase. Otherwise the living room, dining room, and kitchen was able to be seen from anywhere in the space.

“Okay,” Teddy said wrapping his arms around James’ waist, standing behind him. He rested his chin on James’ shoulder before whispering, “Open your eyes.”

James hummed happily and took the blindfold off. He made a small gasp. Teddy felt his heart begin to race in anticipation. “Where are we? Wait? Is this…”

“Andromeda’s old place? Yeah?” Teddy said, pulling James towards the modern kitchen. James walked into kitchen and touched the grey marble countertops, running his fingers on the stainless steal appliances, and looked mesmerized by the breakfast bar that separated the space from the eat in nook and the dinning room. He wandered to the living room space where there was only a modern grey brick fire place. “What do you think?” Teddy asked sheepishly.

“This place is amazing!” James finally said. “Teddy it looks like a completely different home. But… I don’t know it still feels like familiar?”

“Come on,” Teddy said grabbing James’ hand and walking him up the stairs. The black hardwood floors that went throughout the house also went up the stairs. One the second floor was a hallway with 3 bedrooms. All had a simple grey carpet installed and the far left bedroom had a bathroom inside, across the hall from the main bathroom.

“This looks great!” James said before walking up to the spiral staircase the end of the hall. “What’s this? This is new.” James said peaking his head up.

Teddy smiled and lead the way up the stairs to the final door. When he opened the door to what use to be the attic, he heard James’ gasp. Teddy hadn’t put any furniture in the house, except for this master suite. It was a large square room that was the length of the house, like an attic would be. In the back of the room was their bed.  Inside the bedroom, Teddy painted it an off white that had green undertones in it. He had gotten them a beautiful coffee colored wooden king size bed frame with a matching six drawer dresser and two end tables on each side of the bed. There was also a tall dresser of the same wood that was on the opposite side of the shorter dresser. Closer to the entrance was a small cream colored love seat with a bookshelf filled with some of James’ favorite books and his study materials for the job. Albus had brought over James’ books and pictures this morning to Teddy, so it would feel like a complete space.  On the opposite end was the on-suite bathroom which had two sinks and vanities, a stall shower with two shower heads so they could both shower comfortably, a spa tub that could fit two people and a toilet on the opposite end.

James wandered around the room as Teddy stood there in suspense. He had the impulse to bite his nails as he waited. James was looking at the picture frames Teddy got from Albus, that were now on the dresser. On the wall by the reading room was a map of the world, that’s titled was “Where We’ve Been” and Ireland (for the Quiddich game) and America (a spur of the moment trip they took for a weekend when Teddy had a conference at the MCUSA) were blacked out because those were the two trips they had taken in the past year, just them as a couple.

“Teddy what is all this?” James asked, eyes wide with wonder as he leaned against the bed that had a Earth green comforter and light orange and blue accent pillows.

“It’s our home,” Teddy said, feeling suddenly out of breath. “If you want it to be. We can change anything you want, this was just an idea, to show you…”

“You want to live with me?” James asked, mouth wide in shock.

“I always have Jamie,” Teddy said gesturing to the room. “This was always my plan. I know it may seem strange to live in my child hood home, but I thought if I remodeled it… made it a home for us-“

He was stopped by James throwing himself into Teddy’s arms and giving him a hard kiss. James wrapped his arms around Teddy’s neck and pulled him in a bone crushing hug. “It’s perfect.”

“I figured we could go get the decorations and furniture for the two bathrooms and down stairs whenever you’re free. But it’s move in ready when we are.”

“When?” James said nuzzling Teddy’s ear before begin to kiss and suck on different parts of Teddy’s neck.

Teddy felt the blissful pressure of James’ lips sucking on the pulse points in his neck and he lost focus. “When?”

“When can we move in?” James whispered, smirking at Teddy before going back to kiss down his jaw and on his adams apple.

“Whenever you want…” Teddy said suppressing a moan when James hit the spot that always drove him wild just behind Teddy’s ear. “Mmm… if you’re okay with an empty home…mmmffff” Teddy groaned when James pushed him and the back of his knees hit the bed causing him to fall on his back. James crawled on top of him and straddled Teddy.

“Having trouble with your words Lupin?” James asked as he began unbuttoning Teddy’s shirt.

Teddy laughed and sat up causing James to lose his balance, but Teddy wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist and caught him. “You’re a git,” Teddy said capturing James’ lips.

“A git that you adore,” James said kissing the open skin on Teddy’s chest. “A git, you want to live with.” James continued to kiss the spots on Teddy’s abdomen where he opened the buttons.

Teddy pulled James up and cupped his cheek. “So, you’ll make a home with me?”

James smiled and ran his thumb down Teddy’s cheek. “Yes,” James moaned as Teddy began to run his fingers through James’ hair. “Yes, I want to make a home with you.”

***

**6 Month Later**

James rocked back and forth on Teddy’s hips, letting their naked skin grind against one another as he rode Teddy’s cock. James felt sweat form on his brow and forehead as well as his lower back. Teddy had his head back against the pillows and was lifting his hips in rhythm with James’ movements. James placed his hands on Teddy’s chest and bounced more. “Fuck,” Teddy sighed as he grabbed James’ hands. Teddy was biting his lip to keep from moaning.

“Come on baby,” James said lowering himself down so he could whisper in Teddy’s ear. “I want to hear you when you come.”

“James…” Teddy moaned before flipping them over so he was on top, moving in and out of James’ tight hole with ease.

James started clamping down on the muscle and Teddy grabbed James’ member and started to stroke it. “Ahhhh, right there,” James screamed.

Teddy started mumbling sweet nothings fueled with desire and lust. He moved his arm to keep himself stable, while the other pinched James’ nipple causing a pleasured hiss from James.

“Teddy, Teddy, Teddy, I… Fuck…. I’m gon-“

“Come,” Teddy said with such primal instinct that James came with a large shout as he clasped his legs around Teddy and clenched hard. Teddy moaned loudly as he filled James with cum.

They were panting and covered in sweat and fluids. Teddy was still inside James even though he was collapsed on James’ chest. James’ legs loosened around him and fell to the bed. He made patterns in Teddy’s chest. “Good thing you had the muggle contractors make this room soundproof.”

“Yeah the last thing we would need is to scar your siblings.” Teddy laughed.

They only lived here alone for two months, when Albus had asked to move in. Teddy had already told James his thoughts for keeping the house open to cousins and siblings and James loved the idea of being a hub for everyone. After Albus had moved in, Scorpius was over all the time and only a month into Albus moving in, Scorpius joined him in the master bedroom on the second floor. Lily, still in school, stayed on the weekends during the holidays (like she was tonight).

They had all spent the evening together playing muggle board games with the Potter family. Ginny and Harry often stopped by for dinner, and now with Albus and Scorpius being an official couple, Draco often joined dinners as well. It was amazing to have a full home that was theirs. But it was also nice to get away and have the third floor to themselves locked away from the world. They didn’t have to worry about using silencing charms thanks to the sound proofing and over the months they added artwork and décor to make it their own space.

Teddy finally pulled out and James used a quick spell to clean then up before he snuggled into the bed, under the warm covers and his head resting on Teddy’s chest when the older lied down.

They laid in comfortable silence hearing the wind against the windows. James was still drawing patterns into Teddy’s chest when the younger spoke up. “Do you miss your flat?” James asked.

Teddy thought for a moment. “I loved that place,” Teddy sighed. “Lots of good memories but no, I don’t really miss it.”

“Mhm,” James laughed. “I’m pretty sure we fucked on ever service of that place.” He titled his head up so he was looking at Teddy now. “I never thought I’d say this, but…”

“But?” Teddy asked curiously.

“I never thought I’d miss the full size bed.”

“Really?” Teddy asked. He felt a relief in his chest. When he got this furniture he bought a king size bed for them, in an attempt to give James the best and top quality. But he couldn’t deny he missed the closeness. They fell asleep together and cuddled but the space made it easy for James to slide out of bed without waking Teddy on the stressful nights. And so how, they felt so far apart.

“It’s just…”

“Want to go get a smaller one?” Teddy asked lightly.

“Really?” James asked softly, suddenly shy with his cheeks turning pink. He couldn’t seem to look Teddy in the eye.

“I miss being close to you, feeling you move around when your restless.” Teddy mumbled and kissed James on the top of the head.

James’ shoulders finally relaxed and he nuzzled into Teddy’s chest. “Tomorrow we’ll go to that shop where you got this one. Maybe they’ll exchange it for a smaller one or we can move this into that empty room downstairs.”

“So a full size?” Teddy asked. The full sounded a bit too small for them now.

“No,” James said, Teddy could feel him scrunch his nose. “I want a queen size. That way when we get a dog, there is some room for them to sleep at the foot of our bed.”

Teddy chuckled silently, his chest rising and falling causing James’ head to hake a bit. James had become more vocal (if that was even possible) about explaining exactly what he wanted since they lived together. The fear was gone that use to mask the complete thought.

“You got yourself a deal Potter.”


	4. Some Habits Never Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I plan on adding oneshots and other stories from this verse. From other platforms, I've been requested to do their wedding, the school year they were just friends, and the adoption . Please let me know if you have any requests, I'd love to hear the ideas! 
> 
> This is not beta read and I probably messed up the spelling of names and places, but you'll know what they are suppose to be. 
> 
> Thanks!

Some Habits Never Break

**Ten Years Later**

James laid on the beach towel with his eyes closed feeling the warm sun on his skin. They had been sunbathing for over an hour, hearing the soft crashes of the waves, the chatter of the family around them, the occasional whine of the dog (or his tale thumping against the sand), and of course, the soft giggles coming from the angel in the water. Teddy had charmed the towel and maneuvered the sand so James could reclined comfortably and Teddy could lay against him with his back against James’ chest and his head resting just below James chin.

It was the yearly, family, beach vacation. Where all of the Weasley, Potter and family clans got together to spend a week muggle camping at Tolls Island, a locked down, wizard only, island that they could only secure because of Aunt Hermione’s Ministry status. With the growing families, it was very rare that Molly and Arthur Weasley got to spend time with their entire family under one roof. So this tradition was mandatory and beloved by all. James was grateful that most of his family was playing games or swimming across the secluded and spell protected beach, and he and Teddy could enjoy some time to bask in the warmth of the sun and each other.

The ministry had just finished their yearly audits earlier this week and with Teddy being a Department Head for Rights and Protections for Magic Beings and he was exhausted and in need of a vacation away from it all. Teddy and Hermione had created this extension department just a few years ago and normally Teddy loved the job. But, audits were a killer. James had received several promotions since he started at Gringotts all those years ago, and now had others working under him, but he still was not department head, causing tough cases to be a constant regular.

James had his eyes closed with his arms wrapped around his husband, gently scratching and caressing Teddy’s arms and torso. It wasn’t yet noon, but they were exhausted from their long weeks and traveling early this morning.

He heard a loud screech followed by a high pitch giggle, “Uncle Albi!”

“What?” Albus asked. Even with his eyes closed James could hear the smirk and innocent expression of his brother playing dumb. The giggles continued. “It must be a fish.” The giggles turned into a fit of laughter that made James’ heart melt. He couldn’t help but open his eyes and look out into the water and at his daughter, Felicity, with her uncles.

Scorpius was holding Felicity securely around her waist so she could splash around without getting caught in the waves. The water was calm and they were only up to their hips if they stood. But for a 3 year old, it was still dangerous for her to swim alone, even with her small life jacket. Albus was next to them, most likely tickling her feet and pretending that they were fishes coming to say hello. James looked over and saw their 6 year old Golden Retriever, Bane, watching Felicity protectively from the edge of the water. He was just out of reach of the waves that crashed down, but was close enough to see every move their daughter made. 

James sighed in content. He thought his husband was sleeping, but Teddy spoke softly. “She’s in heaven. We’ve been here less than 3 hours and she is already having the time of her life.”

James chuckled and kissed Teddy on the top of his head. “She hasn’t stopped smiling.” They watched as Scorpius allowed her to swim the two feet to Albus, both an instant from grabbing her if she panicked.

“PAPA! DADDY!” She yelled to them. “I swim!”

“Yes you did, Pumpkin,” Teddy cheered. James applauded her  too and they watched as she went back and forth between her uncles. It wasn’t long before Lily and her boyfriend Zane came over to sit with the couple. She had arrived a little less than an hour ago and they just set up their tent.

“Cheaters,” She mumbled. “They got here earlier then they said they would.” Lily grimaced.

Zane laughed. “Oh here we go, it’s already started!” He mocked causing a chuckle from Teddy who sounded like he was going to drift to sleep again.

“You’ll have a whole week with her Lil’” Teddy yawned.

“But I see her so much less than they do! Albus picked her up from daycare the other day!”

“He works a block from her center!” James said, preparing for Lily to lecture him about how she is suppose to be the first call for help. “And before you start, he offered to pick her up and take her so Teddy and I could finish packing. I did not pick anyone first, right babe?”

“Right,” Teddy mumbled. James started scratching Teddy’s hair causing a content hum from his husband.

“Besides she already let mom and dad know that she plans on having you braid her hair after she swims. So enjoy the freedom while you have it.”

Zane laughed. He was a quiet, tall, olive skinned man and a squib. Lily had met him when she was doing an investigation for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. She had worked under Arthur for a few years before taking over his position when he retired. Zane, was quite gifted at potions and was a very humble care-free spirit. He didn’t seem intimidated or bothered that that he was surrounded by those that could do magic. He balanced Lily quite well and with her love of muggle culture, they fit in the world perfectly together. Zane had come around to her brothers very quickly and was becoming more talkative around the rest of the family. This was his first year at their family vacation because the past 4 years they had been dating he had either family or work matters to handle.

“I feel like she’s grown another inch since we saw ‘Licity last,” Zane said in awe. “God that’s scary.”

“I know right!” Lily chimed in.

“You saw her a week ago!” James exclaimed.

“Exactly! You should bring her around more!” Lily smiled cheeky.

“Now you’re sounding like the grandparents and great grandparents,” Teddy retorted.

Before they could bicker, Ginny came up to where they were sitting and announced lunch was ready. “Get it before it’s gone loves.” She said to the four on the beach. “Hey you three!” She yelled to Albus and Scorpius. “Time for a lunch break!”

James and Teddy started to get up and dust any sand off of themselves. “Come on baby girl,” James said, grabbing his daughter’s towel that was designed like a duck, with a hood and pockets to tuck her arms into.

“Daddy, I’m a big girl now!” She said exasperated, waving her finger like Ginny did when she lectured, as she walked out of the water holding Albus’ hand. She saw Lily and Zane and squealed a she ran to envelope them in a wet hug.

“Of course, how could I forget,” He said unclipping her from her lifejacket and wrapping the towel around her, after she parted her Aunt. He rubbed the hooded part on her hair so it was no longer dripping. “I meant my big girl.”

Bane was patently waiting beside Felicity as she slid her sandals on. When she was done she started running up the small sand hill to join her grandparents at one of the many picnic tables.

James caught the 6 of them watching her with fondness. It was hard to remember a life without their daughter. Sure, they were great times, but something about her laugh, smile, even her cries were enchanting.

Adopting Felicity was the greatest decision they ever made. She was abandoned as a 3 month old on the entrance of Teddy’s office. She had a simple note in her basket that informed them her mother was a werewolf that died while giving birth and the father not only felt like he could not care for the child, but did not want to “risk raising a werewolf”. As much as James hated this mystery biological father, he was forever grateful that he chose Teddy’s office. Because one, they handled mostly werewolf rights matters and had specialists at the drop of an owl. But two, because luck was on their side that day and once James got the opportunity to hold her, it was fate.

Things haven’t been perfect and nowhere near easy for the Lupin family. Yes, James took Teddy’s last name. There was something special about being the only Lupin family. James and Teddy had been married for 6 years all together and they were only married for 3 when Felicity joined them. They had their rough patches of distance, and surprisingly weeks of no sex, and several terrible fights. But Teddy and James always found a way to work it out and connect. James couldn’t complain about his siblings rivalry for favorite aunt or uncles because it meant that he and Teddy could have alone time to reconnect and be a couple.

But even with the terrible twos and the chaotic work schedules, they were both the happiest they would have ever dreamed being.

James looked over and saw Teddy giving him, what everyone coined, “love potion eyes.” Lily came up with it shortly after she moved in with them right after finishing Hogwarts. She use to tease them that they looked at each other like the other hung all the stars in the sky. It was corny and they would roll their eyes, but deep down James had to admit that when he looked at Teddy he still felt that way, and when Teddy looked at him, he felt just as special.  

***

They all sat down on the picnic table that Harry transfigured to fit the Potter couples and Ron and Hermione. Felicity was so excited and full of energy that it was easier allowing her to run around versus getting her to stay put. It wasn’t dinner after all and James and Teddy were strict about dinner rules but not the other meals. Instead, he allowed her to run around with Bane and every couple minutes he or James would call her over, hold out her turkey and cheese sandwich, and she would take a bite. They’d make sure she’d chew, swallow, and take a sip of apple juice (with water added) before running around with Bane again. James had just given her the sandwich to bite and Teddy had her trapped between his legs as he sat to make sure she stopped to chew. She giggled but never fought them.

He looked over at James and for the thousandth time that day was incredibly in love with his husband. James was so care free and easy going when they were on vacation. He could see the tension melt away when they arrived by portkey this morning. He had to admit, this past month of auditing was difficult and harder than the last few years. It was easy in the first two years of having Felicity. She was too little the first year, and last year, she only cried a bit, sensing something different in her schedule but still a bit too young to cause complete mayhem.

This year however, they had to endure terrible weather storms the first few days, that not only thundered and lighting but made hale from as small as a snitch to as large as a bludger. Felicity did not do well with storms and when she was scared her go to was Teddy. She loved James and Teddy equally but like any child she had her moments that she wanted a specific parent. When she was sick, all she asked for was her Daddy because James was her go to for not feeling well. But when she was scared, you’d hear her waling for _Poppa_ and Teddy was usually there by her side immediately. But with Teddy’s late hours that first week of auditing, and the weather continuing to get worse, she kept James up hysterically crying. It set a terrible tone for the worst month of the year. Not only did it make him miss his little girl, but he missed spending time with an exhausted and overrun James.

They had developed their routines. Like putting Felicity to bed and then preparing for the following day together (making lunches, picking out their clothes, and reviewing any plans with each other). Then they’d go up stairs and cuddle on the sofa in their reading nook to either have some firewhiskey and chat or read. Some nights they’d skip the reading nook and would enjoy more physical activities. Teddy had to admit, after they went through that terrible dry spell two years after they started living together and then another dry spell that lasted 4 months when Felicity was less than a year, Teddy and James made a pact that they’d be creative and more open. It became a game to see who could surprise the other with an invitation for sex. One time Teddy had been mid sandwich making for their lunches and James pulled his pants down and gave him the best rim job. Thankfully they had a high counter top and Teddy had vanished the food into the fridge before any ingredients were wasted from causalities.

Last night while Albus and Scorpius watched Felicity Teddy pinned James down against his suitcase and fucked him long and hard, giving James praises and worshiping his body with kisses. It was a prequel for what Teddy hoped would be a fun week away.

He had many plans for this week, not only sneaking around with James and act like horny teenagers, but on a normal level, he wanted to spend time with everyone. He wanted to play and explore the island with his daughter, chat with his godparents around the camp fire, debate with his sister and brother in laws, and catch up with the cousins and loved ones.

Teddy looked over at one of the other picnic tables where some of the other Weasleys were. Little Molly, a name that stuck even though she was one of the older cousins, was sitting with her 4 year old daughter on her lap chatting with Victoire whose husband had their two year old son, Benedict. He was only a year  younger than Felicity and Teddy laughed thinking of James’ conspiracy theory. _“I’m telling you! She only wanted kids after we had one!”_ James would joke when the subject was brought up.

Very shortly after the family found out about their relationship, Victoire started dating one of the older doctors at the healing academy. Her wedding was huge and extravagant at a historic wizarding building said to be the first meeting place of the Hogwarts founders. Her wedding was excessive compared the quaint and thrifty wedding Teddy and James had at a glass building under the stars, not too far away from their home.

Things were never really perfect with both Percy and Victoire after the men came out as a couple. Percy eventually came around and apologized for his rude behavior, but he was always second guessing the boys decision’s and made rude comments frequently. Like right now.

“Shouldn’t she be sitting?” Percy asked from his table.

Teddy and James both rolled their eyes before going back to their conversations with the family.

 Victoire put on a nice, yet not to convincing act, that she was happy for them and moved on. While Teddy had no doubts she moved on, he still could feel her cold stare whenever they shared positive news about their lives and she was worse than Percy when it came to questioning their parenting.

“I am so relived auditing is over!” Hermione cheered taking another Butterbeer from Harry. “This year was brutal, right you guys?”

Both Lily and Teddy grunted in compliance. “Listen I don’t mean to question you Aunt Hermione,” Lily said. “But can’t my muggle department be kept out of the drama? We work on our own and keep to ourselves!”

“I second that,” Teddy laughed clinking his bottle with Lily’s. “That Department of Mysteries never learns to stay on top of their stuff and every year I’m stuck helping them fix their records.”

“You think they’re bad, try having to help the _Department of Magical Law Enforcement_!” Lily said glaring at Harry. Hermione followed with a sympathetic nod and an equally cross glare at Harry.

“Hey don’t look at me,” Harry held up his hands. “Sometimes justice overpowers the simple paper work.”

Lily and Teddy both rolled their eyes. James flung a chip at his father while their daughter wasn’t looking. “Do me a favor, yeah? Keep your shit together so my husband can come home next year.”

Zane, who frequently stayed out of the banters unless it was between the Potter siblings, laughed. “Yes, it would be nice for my girlfriend not to disappear for a month. Your ‘justice’ made her fall asleep into her porridge one morning from lack of sleep.”

Everyone laughed and Lily pushed Zane playfully, embarrassed that he told the family. “Miss Big Girl,” Teddy said when the laughter subsided. “Bite.”

Felicity came trotting over to him and he held out the sandwich for her. She took a large bite and chewed. “Bane needs a bite too Papa.”

“Oh does he now?” Teddy asked, tucking one of her brown curls behind her ear. Felicity had extremely frizzy, curly, hair and they spent most mornings waking up early so they could get the tangles out slowly. Thanks to her dip in the water, her previously style and curled hair was going in all sorts of directions and looking more like a fuzz-ball on the toddler than an actual head of hair. He leaned in to whisper, “what does Bane need for lunch, you think?”

She took the question seriously, putting her index finger on her cheek, mimicking the way Teddy acts when he’s thinking hard and problem solving. “Chips,” she finally said. “Please Poppa. He good boy.”

Teddy smiled at his daughters broken sentences. He and James were trying really hard not to make baby talk with her, so she’d develop a great vocabulary and be able to express herself. But she was only three years old after all and her short, grammatically incorrect, sentences reminded Teddy she was still his baby girl. “Okay, but only a couple okay? We don’t want his tummy to hurt.” He passed her 5 chips and she immediately started doing trick work with Bane.

“Sit!” _Treat_. “Lay down!” _Treat, “_ Paw… Good boy!” She giggled and continued to feed him the potato chips.

James leaned his head into Teddy’s shoulder and kissed the tip of the shoulder blade. It was a quick moment but Teddy was well aware that James had paid close attention to the interaction.

It wasn’t long after lunch that Lily, Scorpius, Albus and Felicity started playing tag near the beach. Teddy saw that Benedict and Charlotte looked interested in playing. Charlotte ran over after asking her mom and Molly followed shortly after her to sit with Teddy and James.

Molly had lived with Teddy and James for a year to finish saving for her own home, after being tired of living with Percy. Molly was always nice and she treated Felicity very well. But on family gatherings there was a small divide for meals, not because of bad will, but a natural divide because some families were closer than others. Molly was extremely close with Luis and Dominique (and due to that, closer with Victoire). While Roxanne and Fred were closer to the Potter and Weasley-Granger children.

Either way, Teddy was able to use that time to catch up with Molly on her work in the Ministry.

***

Albus couldn’t deny that while he may have hated family gatherings as a child, he loved them as an adult. He could do without some members of the family who just had bad attitudes. But otherwise, he enjoyed the time he got to spend with his cousins he rarely saw.

Since Felicity, he enjoyed them more. He loved being able to watch her learn new things and explore and build confidence. He especially loved seeing Scorpius with her. When Scorpius had finished Healers training, he chose the pediatric unit. He was extremely good with children and was a caring, loving healer with exquisite bed side manners. He and Albus discussed having kids. They wanted them, honestly they did. But they were still at a place where they wanted it to be just them. They were only married for 6 months, though they had been dating for years. Albus loved that they had the freedom to take adventures, to be spontaneous, and just focused on themselves and their growth as a couple. They talked about waiting another year or so before looking into adoption. They even discussed, with Zane, the possibility of adopting from a Wizarding organization who helps squib children who have been abandoned, find homes.

Right now though, they both enjoyed being uncles. They loved that they could play and spoil Felicity, and then send her home and have his brother and God brother discipline and handle the not so fun stuff.

But there was a fierce protectiveness that Albus had for the little girl. When Teddy and James were taking care of her, before the adoption was decided, Albus learned more about Werewolves than he had ever known. First off, he had no idea a child from one werewolf parent, could develop into a werewolf at an older age. It was not common, rare even, but if the mother was a werewolf, the chances were greater. Also, even if she was not a werewolf, she could develop difficult traits as she developed. Excess of hair on her face and other body parts, a difficult diet, untamable rage.

He worried for the little girl. She was a sweet, care free spirit and he knew better than most what it was like to become something the world seemed to hate. He and Scorpius experienced the taunting from the public eye for years in school. What if she developed werewolf traits? What would society do to her?

Teddy had been lucky. He never showed any sign of inheriting his father’s werewolf genetics. The closest he got was liking his steaks rare. Felicity’s parents didn’t appear worried about it. And if the conversation ever came up, out of ear shot for the 3 year old of course, Teddy and James would brush the concern off and appeared calm and at peace with whatever the future held. Albus knew that it was not as simple as that. But he had to admit, the fathers were extremely convincing.

Tag did not last as long as they had suspected. Ginny and Harry decided to go for a walk along the beach and Felicity jumped at the opportunity to be carried on Harry’s shoulders and to go on an “adventer” with her grandparents.

***

James had been enjoying the first 3 days of their weeklong vacation. Felicity had weaseled her way into a sleep over in Lily’s tent on the first night. He was actually grateful for it. He and Teddy were able to share a hot bubble bath. It was relaxing being up against Teddy’s chest, in the bubbles, as Teddy sucked on his neck.  They wrapped up in bathrobes and James kissed a long line up Teddy’s legs and along his shaft. He had Teddy a mumbling-moaning mess as he came from James’ mouth. And he repaid James with interest afterwards.

On the second night, Ginny and Harry invited their granddaughter to sleep in their tent. It was 2:30am when they heard her hysterically crying in their living room quarters and Harry calling .

for them. Teddy and James quickly put on their sweatpants, James forgoing finding his t-shirt so he could find out what was wrong. James found an exhausted Harry in the living room of their tent. They had been sleeping through a small storm. It was raining outside and the wind made a nasty howl off the waves. “Someone wants her Dads,” Harry yawned. Felicity set eyes on Teddy and he picked her up in his arms. She jumped when the next fit of thunder occurred. James let her sleep in their bed that night, seeing that the storm did seem to be letting up. James fell involve with Teddy all over again, seeing him hold their daughter tightly, whispering her words of peace as she laid in his arms. Teddy rubbed her back as she laid against him and James ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. She woke up giddy and care free when she saw the sun shining.

The first day they spent relaxing with the family and on day two James and Teddy took her on a hike around the small island. It was initially suppose to be a couple thing. But as James packed their bag for a picnic, Felicity began to look nervous and fidget near the picnic table James had gathered his belongings on.

Teddy and he both looked over at their daughter a few feet away. “Everything okay, Pumpkin?” Teddy asked. Felicity nodded and gave her best smile, but it didn’t quite meet her eye. Teddy insists that James and Felicity could be related by their facial expressions.

Teddy and James both sat on the same bench and James opened his arms, without saying a word she ran to him and clutched him around the torso. “Daddy, Poppa, I come with you?”

“Don’t you want to have fun here?” Teddy asked softly, as he pet her hair that was plaited thanks to Lily. “Daddy and I are going to be doing a whole lot of walking,” Teddy added.

“I like walking!” She smiled. “I spend day with you guys… Please Poppa? Please Daddy?” She said looking between the two of them.”

“It might be boring bab-big girl.” James smiled and kissed her nose.

“No, no,” She giggled. Kissing his nose back. “I spend time with my Daddy and Poppa! It’s been long long long time.” She said pressing her forehead to her father’s. Teddy and James looked at each other and a silent agreement was made.

“Okay, you and I will go get some hiking clothes while Daddy packs you some snacks and lunch?” Teddy said picking her up and swinging her on top his shoulders. Felicity giggled and James  could hear her as they entered the tent.

The walk had actually been wonderful. Felicity kept up with Teddy and James, Bane staying close to her the whole time. They made it to the top hill on the edge of the beach cliff about 2 miles from their camping sight. It wasn’t until about half way there, Felicity needed to be lifted up for a piggyback.

They got to the beautiful grassy land that had a wonderful scenic view of the water and the reflection of the clouds. James felt himself relax as soon as they got the stuff out of the magically enhanced bag and Felicity sat in his lap as they ate. When they finished she ran around with Bane (away from the edge of course) while James snuggled against Teddy’s side.

“I’ve missed you,” Teddy said nipping at James’ ear.

James giggled. “You’ve said that every chance you’ve had since the night before we left. I missed you too love.”

“Mmm,” Teddy   on the sensitive spot behind the younger’s ears. “You were perfect.”

James looked up in confusion. A shiver ran down his spine despite the confusion. He loved getting praise. Maybe not as much as Teddy in bed, but it still caused a butterfly fluttering effect in his stomach.

“You were so good with her. You managed work through her mood swings, fears and tantrums.”

“Well, what other choice did we have? You’d do the same, you know you would,” James said turning to Teddy to face him. Teddy’s eyes were soft, and James couldn’t help but mirror them.

“True,” he kissed James’ eyes. “But you did it with a smile. Never once giving me a hard time.”

James leaned against Teddy harder. Teddy wrapped his arms tightly around James in response. _James thought about the past month. How he was tired at work everyday because Felicity was crying so often in response to Teddy’s absence. He thought about the awful storm and the night Felicity was screaming at the top her lungs. His normal soothing techniques didn’t work. He had a headache, his bones were exhausted from moving around so much, and his thoughts were racing. He just spoke to Teddy on the floo who told him he’d be another couple of hours._

_Eventually Felicity fell asleep in his arms and James was too worried about waking her to move. He remembers crying silently on the chase lounge in their bedroom, with their daughter in his arms. He was exhausted and wanted Teddy to hold him in his arms. He had never wanted anything so desperately._

And now James can smiled wide as he felt Teddy doing just that. “I hate audit month. I missed you something awful.”

Teddy and James sat like that until Felicity got bored. They packed up and continued their hike. They were gone for hours and she ended up taking her 3:00pm nap in James’ arms as they explored.

***

On day three the families were planning a Quiddich game. It was then that James really noticed how Felicity did not interact much with Benedict and Charlotte. She and Charlotte would play together for bits and pieces but when Benedict arrived, Felicity would gradually leave and play with an adult. Felicity enjoyed other children. She was a social butterfly at daycare. But James and Teddy both assumed it was because she was in heaven with all the attention she was getting and having her favorite people in one area for days.

He was sitting with his brother and Scorpius as the family members practiced flying around in their respective teams when he thought to bring up the topic. Scorpius and Albus decided to sit out with Victorie, Zane, and Lily. The family had found a grassy meadow about a mile from the beach, inland that everyone decided would be a perfect spot. They planned on having the three children sit with them and play in the area as the game went on.

“Have you noticed Felicity doesn’t really play with her cousins?” James asked quietly. It was only the three of them, everyone else in the distance. He watched as Ginny had Felicity on her shoulders as she told Harry where to put the makeshift goals.

“No,” Albus said surprised. “I hadn’t noticed. What about you?” He turned to Scorpius who looked down suddenly at his fingers.

“Scorp?” Albus and James asked in unison.

“Well,” Scorpius said taking a little extra breath. “Yeah, to be honest. I noticed it last Christmas. But I’ve never worried because at daycare we always have to convince her to leave her friends.”

“So do you think we should be worried?” Albus asked. James smiled to himself. Albus had become James’ saving grace a few times since becoming a father. He was there to distract Felicity during audit month. He helped James in countless emergencies at work. But he always was there to listen or help James and Teddy problem solve or vent about parenting challenges. He offered solid advice most of the time too. Between his support and Scorpius’ health knowledge, James and Teddy found themselves with less stress than the average parent when it came to emergencies. In times like this, it still felt great to hear Albus say “we”. Knowing that his brother worried about his daughter made his heart fill with pride. 

“School says she is wonderful with others,” James added suddenly.

“I meant worried about Victorie’s son being rude.” Albus said sternly.

“The boy is two Albus!” Scorpius laughed. “And Little Molly is wonderful with ‘Licity! So that makes no sense for her distance with Charlotte. To be honest, I think it’s because we all play with her so much. I think she’s just loving the constant stimulation. We are constantly moving and including her.”

“That’s what I was thinking too,” James agreed. He felt a sudden ease wash over him knowing that the healer in the family was not worried.

***

The games that day were fun and everyone enjoyed themselves. Even the children who watched from the ground. Felicity cheered her parents on the entire game and squealed with delight when James secured her on his broom at the end of the game to fly around for a bit.

They had all eaten dinner and were now hanging by the fire pits. Felicity, Benedict, and Charlotte were down by the water collecting fireflies with Percy. At first James felt nervous, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved Charlotte and Felicity’s giggles and smiles when they played together.

So he let her go down with the others and kept an eye on her from the top of the hill by the fire. He was leaning into Teddy laughing with his siblings and Roxanne about her most recent catastrophe at the joke shop.

After a while James looked up again and saw Felicity sitting on the bolder and Bane barking aggressively. Her shoulders were hunched and even from his distance he could see her playing with the hem of her shirt, either that or she was playing with her fingers. She looked up at her cousins catching fire flies and then sat down again, this time he caught her wiping her face- no her eyes- with the sleeve of her shirt.

James stood up immediately and mumbled Felicity’s name. He didn’t realize until he was halfway to her that Teddy was on his tale. “Why are you sitting out Pumpkin?” James asked softly. The lighting was darker over by the water, but the reflection of the moon along the water was bright enough that he could see her face. She tried to smile but it didn’t meet her cheeks and then she held up her hands in confusion.

“I… I…” she mumbled something soft and James and Teddy had to get down to her level and ask her to repeat it. She looked down. “I bad girl.”

“What?” Teddy asked. He stood up and it was then that Percy had turned around from helping the other two children put their fireflies in the jars. “Percy what’s going on? What happened?” James was too busy watching his daughter on the verge of tears to appreciate Teddy’s calmness. Bane was licking Felicity’s leg, giving off soft whimpers.

“She is not allowed to play with my granddaughter.” Percy said shortly. Charlotte looked down at her feet.

“Why is my daughter not allowed to play with Charlotte?” James snapped.

Before Percy responded Scorpius had come down to them. Seeing the tension and hearing James’ question, he picked up Felicity and she clutched him. “Let’s let your daddies talk, okay?” She nodded and sniffed, James could already tell that her stubbornness was breaking and she was going to cry.

“What happened?” Teddy asked only this time, his jaw was tight.

“She was playing too rough,” Percy said. Little Molly had run down as did her husband Josh and Victoire.

“We’ve been watching her play with you all, she was not rough,” James said.

“She appeared to be playing nicely with the kids,” Victoire added when they arrived. James was shocked at Vic’s genuine confusion and her protective tone.

“Well she was running around and… and at one point she grabbed Charlene’s jar-“

“No Grandpa!” Charlotte said urgently. “I told you already I asked her to hold it. We were playing. ‘Licity was helpin’ me.”

“WHY IS MY DAUGHTER CALLING HERSLEF A BAD GIRL?” James finally yelled. “What the hell did you say to her?”

Teddy  put his hand on the small of James’ back, but he did not tell James to  calm down.  Little Molly sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Dad, we talked about this-“

“It’s too dangerous for her to play with the other children!” Percy said at once.

James felt a pinching in his chest and felt his blood begin to boil. “What exactly are you trying to say?” James asked, his fist shaking and his hand on instinct going to the wand in his back pocket.

“It’s a full moon and we cannot trust it.”

“Our daughter is not an it!” At this point several other adults including Arthur , Ginny, and Audrey came down. “How dare you!”

“She could transform into a beast at any time, we do not know. She was getting too hyper and I did not want her to play with the children anymore.”

Josh looked at his daughter. “What did grandpa say to Felicity?”

Charlotte looked at her parents and then at James and Teddy, then up the hill, most likely to her cousin. Percy tried to cut her off but Josh, having little patience for Percy, held his hand up in silence. “Go ahead sweetheart.”

“We were just playing. Felicity and I were running around to catch the firefly. Felicity held my jar and we were running and we tripped.”She looked at James.

“What did grandpa say?” Little Molly asked softly. All adults’ eyes were on the little girl.

“He told ‘Licity that she is a bad girl who shouldn’t play with us no more. He said she dangerous. Why is Felicity dangerous? She doesn’t look like a beast Momma”

James was hearing Charlotte’s soft questions but his ears began to ring and his brain felt, for lack of better term, foggy. He could not control his anger. “YOU DID WHAT!?”

Little Molly praised her daughter’s honesty and took the little girl and Benedict up the hill with Victoire, who surprising looked as appalled as everyone else. James went to march over to Percy, but Teddy grabbed him. “Percy, you had absolutely no right to speak to our daughter like that. She’s a child.”

“A child that-“

“That has done nothing to deserve such cruelty. If she had been aggressive or done something wrong, I expect you as the responsible adult to get James or myself and we will handle and discipline her. You however, do not get the right to yell at her, or put her in time out. You do not get to make assumptions. Full moon or not she is only 3, an innocent three year old that you just made feel scared and terrible.”

“You bullied a child,” James added, crossing his arms.

“I know you have never been fond of James and I. And for family sake we let your comments and judgments go. But you crossed a line tonight. You are not allowed to speak to my daughter without her father or I present. If you so much as look at her, we will have problems. Understood?”

James stared at his husband in shock. Teddy was usually the first to cave and be passive when it came to Percy. His husband did not want family drama and they both agreed that it was not a battle worth having. Teddy was not an angry person, and it was more chilling to see him reprimand Percy so calmly. James could tell he was not the only one who would have preferred a shouting match. Something was scary about a threat with little emotion.

“I asked if you understood me? Because I have no problem using a unforgivable on you the next time you so much as give my daughter a dirty look. She cannot control her genetics, none of us can. If you think for a second that we are going to limit her life on a 22% chance, than you really are dumber than I thought. Stay away from my daughter. We clear?”

Percy pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. He began to say something but Audrey jumped in. “I apologize on behalf of my husband. He will not. And when everyone calms down, I’m sure he will come apologize to you both,” Audrey looked frustrated and disappointed in her husband.

James and Teddy walked away from the group. James could hear his mother snapping at her brother and chewing into him for his actions. Somehow that felt even the more satisfying but he still felt the urge to punch his uncle in the face.

***

Teddy was so angry. He had learned so much about his own father’s hardships as a child and then spent his career dedicating to helping others considered less than. He knew Percy was an asshole. He knew Percy judged every move they made. They knew he was a selfish arrogant prick. But what Teddy never thought possible was that he would be cruel to a child- a toddler catching fireflies.

When they got up to the camp fire everyone was awkwardly quiet and his daughter and Scorpius were not sitting at the pit. Albus got up and walked them over to one of the hanging bench swings they set up on their first day. It was facing the water and they were approaching the duo from behind. James could hear his daughter’s whimpers and Scorpius softly speaking to her. “You are such a wonderful big girl Felicity. You make everyone so happy. You are not a bad girl, my love. You are the greatest girl I know. Such a good girl. You’re so smart and kind. Uncle Percy does not know what he’s talking about.” Scorpius was rubbing her back as she cried into his shirt. “We love you sweetheart.”

“Hey Pumpkin,” Teddy sighed and knelt down in front of them, Albus pulled on the swing so it wouldn’t hit Teddy and made it stop.

James knelt down too and gave her an encouraging smile, “Hey, there’s our big girl.”

The second she saw them, she burst into tears. She kept repeating that she was sorry and she flung herself so she was crying against both her fathers, one arm around each of them. “Oh Pumpkin, no. Don’t be sorry. Charlotte says you were being so helpful and she was having fun.”

She whimpered softly and Teddy picked her up into his arms and just let her cry. He and James sat on the bench with her and Scorpius and Albus left them to speak to her alone. “We go home?”

Teddy and James looked at one another and James almost felt himself tear up. “You don’t want to go and catch any more fireflies?”

She shook her head. “You can sit by the fire with me and Daddy.” Teddy offered but she clutched him tighter.

James looked at her and kissed her head. “We can’t let someone who’s mean ruin all your fun. I think there is still a lot of fun things for us to do. What do you say about this-We go to our tent and get ready for bed and then in the morning we decide?”

She looked at him and wiped her eyes. “Just us?” She asked looking from parent to parent. When they nodded she let out a deep breath and nodded. James took her from Teddy and they walked past the group into the tent. Teddy hung back, promising to be there in a minute. He saw the Potters and some Weasleys hovering nearby their tent as if they were looking at the fire.

Teddy walked over. “Thank you Scorpius. For taking her out of that.”

“Of course,” Scorpius smiled sadly. “She said he called her dangerous. My niece is not dangerous.” He scoffed and then his face fell. “She was so upset, she was shaking… How is she now?”

“She’s calming down,” Teddy sighed.

Lily cleared her throat and scoffed. “Well don’t worry. Mom gave him a piece of her mind. Then Josh did. Told Percy that he had no right to dictate who his child can play with and threatened to take Charlotte home if Percy was going to be like that.” Teddy looked surprised but he had a feeling Josh would say something. Josh was very patient with Percy but he did not appreciate Percy’s meddling and overbearing nature. It was a matter of time before Josh and Molly snapped at him. He can only imagine this being a catalyst for a much needed boundary setting discussion.

He looked past all the tents and saw Percy and Audrey’s. “Yep, Audrey is still in there yelling at him. How she still loves him is beyond me.” Lily rolled her eyes.  

“Hey,” Ginny said. “He’s still our family. An annoying branch on the family tree.”

Harry patted Teddy on the shoulder. “You handled yourself very diplomatically Teddy. That was a great example to your daughter.”

Teddy sighed. He felt defeated. He did not know the future of his daughter and what life could be like for her. He could only hope that she felt loved and supported. That she had the immediate family to support and defend her through anything.

“Was he like this when I was a child?” Teddy asked suddenly. It occurred to him that he was in Felicity’s position at one point in his life.

Ginny nodded, but Harry was the one to speak. “You were too young and we shielded it from you. But there was a time when Andromeda would not let you at family functions if he was there and she couldn’t be present. I thought he calmed down by now. I never thought he’d say those in front of others, let alone to her face.”

Teddy felt the monster inside his chest rumble again. He wasn’t sure what he was so angry about. If  Percy was an asshole years ago, how could no one else see this coming? How could an adult be so mean?

“She wants to go home.” Teddy said softly.

Lily gasped. “No, no, we still have four more days. I thought her and I could do muggle painting tomorrow!”

“And Father is coming for the last four days and is bringing her the toddler potions kit I ordered by owl!” Scorpius whined. Albus chuckled and elbowed his husband.

“Oh no! Whatever are you going to do!” Albus mocked and followed with kissing the blonde’s temple. Draco had become closer to the Potter and Weasley families ever since Albus and Scorpius’ fourth year. He often was invited to Christmas and other holidays. The biggest shocker was that Draco and Arthur got along so well. Somehow, Arthur softened Draco’s restraints and they were able to have intelligent conversations and broaden each other’s horizons. It was shocking to say the least, when 5 years ago, Arthur and Molly invited Draco to the family vacations. This was the first year he could spend more than two days. He had to arrive later due to work. Teddy was shocked at how simply everyone got along. George and Draco would joke around. He and Hermione would have friendly debates and team up during trivia games. It was nice.

Teddy didn’t want to leave the vacation early. Truly he still had plans. Also, he and James usually never let their 3 year old decide on what they would do. If she did pick, it was through limited options that they both were okay with. But something about the gravity of tonight, made Teddy feel truly defeated and defensive. He wanted to shield his daughter in an invisibility cloak and protect her from the world.

“We are going to call it a night. I just wanted to thank you guys. Hopefully we wake up tomorrow in a better mind set.”

He walked into their tent that they had to upgrade when they brought Felicity into their family. It was still a modest tent with certain luxuries. Her bedroom bunk was off of the living room and next to her room was their bedroom and bathroom. Teddy could hear the splashes of water in the bathroom and the smell of shampoos and nourishment potions.

He stood in the doorway and watched James finishing up his daughters bath. He handed her the small bucket they brought so she could pour the water over her head. The past few weeks she has insisted she is a “big girl” who can do many tasks. Rinsing her hair was one of those knew “exciting” jobs she does all by herself. She looked at the small bucket. She had been relatively quiet throughout the bath and she seemed comforted just holding James’ hand, or when they were washing her up, putting her hand on his arm. “Daddy?”

“Yes?”

“No more big girl. I be your baby girl again?” She whispered, holding the bucket for him to take.” She looked almost scared of rejection.

“Oh Pumpkin,” James sighed and gave her an butterfly kiss. “You’ve always been and always will be my baby girl. Always. I love you so much.” He kissed the tip of her nose and she hugged him. It was wet and the shampoo in her hair got on his shoulders and the side of his head. But when they broke apart she was smiling. He took the bucket and rinsed the soap out of her hair. “You know, you’ll always be my baby,” he started putting conditioner in her hair. “But even my baby can do her fun jobs.”

She looked at him and then at the bucket. She passed the bucket to him. “What do you say? Want to help me rinse this out of your hair next?” She smiled sheepishly and slowly held the bucket so he could add water to it. She slowly poured it down her hair so he could get the conditioner out. He combed her hair with his fingers and then French braided her hair.

When the bath was done he wrapped her up before taking her to her little bunk just next to their bedroom. They put her in her panda pajamas and Teddy decided to wait for them on her small bed with a stack of the books she chose to bring. He thought about his husband’s interactions with their daughter. James was brilliant with the way he handled their daughter in rough times. Teddy just wanted to hold her and protect her. But James, as protective as he was, was able to empower her, make her build strength even if she did not know it yet.

When she finally saw Teddy in her room, she ran and jumped into his arms. “How’s my Pumpkin feeling?”

“Clean!” She giggled. “I wash the ‘conbitioner out.”

“Conditioner,” Teddy said poking her nose lightly. She giggled and repeated the work properly, her eyes shining with pride. “Look at you being so helpful. I’m so proud of you,” he said hugging her tighter and kissing her cheeks.

They all snuggled into her tiny bed, James and Teddy half off of it and their legs dangling. But they read her 3 books, expecting her to fall asleep. On a normal day she is asleep by the second or third book. With all the activities she done today and her crying spell, they knew she was exhausted. But after three books her eyes were still wide open and she was clinging to James so tightly. Her one arm was clutched around James’ in a death grip and her head was practically plastered to his shoulder. Her other hand was holding Teddy’s so firm that it went numb by the end of the first book and he thought his fingers were going to break if they read any more. When they started to tell her it was time to sleep, she went rigid and her eyes got glossy.

“You sleep in my bed?” She asked in a shy voice. Teddy and James looked at one another, both waiting for the other to make a move.

“Can I ask you something?” James inquired. When she nodded clutching her stuffed Mooncalf that Teddy handed her just a few seconds prior. “Why don’t you want to go to sleep?”

She was quiet for several minutes. Teddy wanted to interject and ask again but James gave him a pointed look when he opened his mouth. He waited patiently until her soft voice broke the silence. She looked back and forth between her fathers. “Heart hurts.” James closed his eyes sorrowfully.

_Teddy and James very rarely fought in front of Felicity. But a couple of weeks ago, they lost both of their tempers and argued in the kitchen and woke her up. They had been fighting about a stupid miscommunication that James took personally. But it resulted in a screaming match and their daughter hysterically crying as she sat on the top of the stairs. Seeing her panic-stricken suddenly broke their fury and they softened to the calm parents she was use to. When they took her back to bed and tucked her in, she asked a lot of questions about fighting and wondering if they still loved one another. James explained that sometimes, people’s heart just hurt and it either makes a person very sad or angry_.

“Do you feel like you want to yell or cry?” Teddy asked softly. Tears began to stream down her face. And Teddy pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around hers so she was in a deep bear hug.

James leaned over and wiped her eyes. “You can cry baby girl. It’s okay. You’re with me and Poppa.”

She wasn’t hysterical like before. But the gentle sniff and silent tears twisted both of their own hearts. Teddy looked at James and saw the concern and nervousness. He was picking at his cuticles near the blankets where their daughter couldn’t see.

Teddy grabbed his husbands hand and pulled it back with him as he hugged Felicity. “I have an idea,” Teddy said after a moment.

He hadn’t done this in years. But he remembered the smile it brought to James’ face and he wanted to see it again and hopefully on Felicity’s. “Do you want to sleep under the stars Jamie?”

James smile lit up the room, more importantly it caused a chain reaction with Felicity and himself. “I would love to see the stars, how about you?” James asked Felicity.

She looked confused at first but nodded. “Okay!” Teddy said. Teddy mumbled a spell and pointed his wand at the ceiling of their tent. Within seconds the ceiling appeared to disappear, and they could see the stars shining in the sky. Felicity gasped in excitement. She giggled gently but after searching the sky for a minute, she turned her head. “But what if the cloud gets bad Daddy?”

James explained to her that it was just a spell and they were still protected. They then started to point out the different shapes they saw made from the stars. Felicity could find a fish, a cow, a boat, and a pinwheel. Her fathers did not see those shapes at all, but her excitement in explaining where the “pictures in the sky” were, made it worth it. It took less than ten minutes of star gazing for her to begin to store cuddled against the Mooncalf.

***

About 20 minutes later they snuck out of her bunk and to their bedroom. Teddy sighed as he sat down on the corner of the bed. James was going to wash up, but he let himself get lost in the defeated look on his husbands face. Instead, he murmured some spells to keep their voices out and a glamour on their bedroom so Felicity couldn’t see in if she walked up. He strutted over to Teddy and straddled his lap. “Twenty two percent huh?” James smiled and nuzzled his husband. Teddy smiled and rolled his eyes.

“I read it in the article published last week by that advocate Lucy Hailr,” whispered Teddy.

“The woman that spoke at the last conference?” James asked slowly pulling Teddy’s shirt up and over his head.  Over the years he went to many conferences and fundraisers with Teddy. But he still did not remember every person he’s been introduced to.

“That’s the one,” Teddy laughed lightly cupping James’ face in his hands. “You make her strong.”James felt himself blushing. After all the years, that was one thing they both still managed to be able to do with one another. “I’m serious Jamie. You make her resilient. You make her proud of herself. Proud of her little accomplishments.” Teddy stroked James’ cheek. “I love you more and more for it.”

James felt a flutter in his stomach but a pain in his heart. He could only muster a mouse like whisper. “I don’t know if I can keep her strong if she’s the twenty two percent, Teddy.” James closed his eyes and felt a tear glide down his cheek. “The world is so cruel.”

Teddy shifted so he was holding James by the ass and adjusting them so Teddy was on top. He kissed James’ closed eyes and wiped the stray tear. “But we love her Jamie. We love her. She’s got so many people who love her. She’ll be okay.” Teddy’s voice was so soft and gentle.

“How are you so calm?” James asked.

“Because you make me strong too Jamie.” Teddy smiled and began kissing James’ neck and collar bone. James felt himself become putty in Teddy’s arms.

***

The next morning Teddy woke up to a bed with his husband in it and a note levitated near their heads.

_James & Teddy- Zane and I have ‘Licity. Don’t let Albus say I’ve never done anything for you. “Sleep in”~Lily. _

Teddy chuckled as he looked at his watch on the night stand and saw that it was 9:00am. He  could only imagine what time his daughter woke up, and how she ended up with her aunt and uncle.

He faintly heard his daughter yell with laughter from a distance and smiled. He looked down at his husband. Morning James was still Teddy’s favorite James. He loved how cuddly James was in the morning, how he’d forget about all his worries and anxiety for a little bit and just lay with Teddy, exchanging soft kisses and touches.

They were so use to waking up at 6am because of Felicity, that Teddy was shocked they woke up so late. James was on his side, with his back to Teddy so Teddy adjusted so he was big spooning James. He started kissing James’ shoulder through the t-shirt he was wearing and then the bare spot on the back of his neck.

James hummed softly, as Teddy nipped at the skin their and grind his hips into James’ butt. James was waking up, but still in limbo when Teddy began nibbling his ear. “Mmmm,” James moaned, louder than expected. “Teddyyyyyyy,” James began to stretch in his place and wiggle his hips harder into Teddy’s groin.

“Morning,” Teddy whispered in the ear before sticking his tongue in the whole and swirling it around before sucking behind the ear.

“M-morning,” James huffed, “God Teddy…”

“What?” Teddy asked seductively. “Want some more?” He ran his hand down James’ waist and along his groin. He smirked when he felt James’ hard prick, saluting through his sweatpants. They made love slow and passionately last night. James and Teddy using each other to ground themselves and rest their racing thoughts. Teddy bucked into Jame’s so deep last night that before they went to bed, Teddy insisted on the healing salve.

James gasped when Teddy ran his finger along the tented material. “What is it Jamie.”

“I’m hard,” James whispered.

“I see that,” Teddy mused. He gripped the erection a little harder. “I can fix that,” Teddy whispered lightly. He dipped his fingertips into James’ sweatpants, teasing the short and soft hair just above his length. Teddy loved how James’ always manscaped and it made moments like this great. He could run his fingers delicately over the patch of hair to get James’ harder, without even having to tease his prick.

“T-Teddy,” James teased, grabbing Teddy’s hand and intertwining their fingers. He kissed behind Teddy’s ear and pulled so Teddy was laying more on top of him.

“I want you in me Jamie,” Teddy whispered.

“I know,” James whispered teasingly. Teddy and James were versatile. But their go to was James’ bottoming. Especially on busy or tired days. It was an easy and well favored position. Not that they minded swapping, but it took more care and time to get the other off. With the audits this past month, Teddy may have bottomed once. James’ could feel his husband become needier when he ran his finger down his briefs, so it skimmed along the outside of Teddy’s ass cheeks.

“Mmm Jamie,” Teddy huffed. “You’re being a tease.”

“You love it,” James smiled as he leaned up. Using wandless magic, Teddy summoned the lube and James added a generous amount onto his fingers, as Teddy removed their pants. He resumed straddling James and James wasted no time, rubbing a soft circle around Teddy’ puckered entrance. He put the first digit in and Teddy’s brows furrowed and he moaned at the intrusion. James licked Teddy’s bottom lip and sucked at it allowing his partner to get use to the intrusion.

When he added a second Teddy’s hip movement became more frantic. “James’ I’m ready.” Teddy hissed as James added a third suddenly. Teddy grabbed the lube and added some over his hand and began stroking James. James easily glided himself inside Teddy and Teddy purred with satisfaction.

“Fuck, I’ve missed this.” Teddy said bouncing on James’ cock as James lifted his hips to meet his thrusts.

“God I forgot how greedy you are when you’re bottom,” James teased in Teddy’s ear. “Come on Baby, I know you have more for me. Show me how much you missed it.”

Teddy moaned louder and pushed James’ shoulders so James’ laid back against the bed instead of sitting up. Teddy planted his hands on James’ chest and road James’ fast and forcefully.

“Fuck,” was all James managed to say.

Teddy arched his back as he ground his hips down and in circular motions. They didn’t need words, they just looked in each other’s eyes as they both reached their climax and settled their breathing down.

Teddy stayed on top of James, James still inside the older as they laid and caught their breath. “Mmmmm, I needed that.” Teddy whispered nuzzling his nose on James’ chest.

“Me too,” James added, he was running his hands through Teddy’s blue hair kissing the older’s forehead when Teddy sat up suddenly.

“Felicity?!” He panicked about to move his position when Teddy grabbed him close and shushed him.

“She’s with Lily and Zane,” Teddy soothed and pushed James back down. “Listen.”

They closed their eye and James removed the spell they had on the tent. Teddy listened and soon heard his daughter’s giggles and Banes excited barks. Teddy let out a relieved sigh. “Looks like we’re not going home after all?” Teddy asked.

“Looks like it,” James smirked and kissed Teddy on the head again. “Just a few more minutes and then we go out?”

“Mmmm,” Teddy yawned and nodded, resting his head on James’ chest again. “You've got yourself a deal.”


End file.
